Ich komm zurück
by dat snoew
Summary: Eine Zeitreise Geschichte. Kein HP Spoiler  spielt nach dem sechsten Band. LPJP HPGW
1. Chapter 1

Ich komm zurück, versprochen

Das dunkle Mal konnte man schon von weitem sehen, es brannte direkt über der peitschenden Weide. Viele Zauberer hatten sich in Hogsmeade versammelt und sie blickten angstvoll zu dem Dunkel Mal auf. Das Zeichen hatte einfach nichts gutes zu bedeuten, es bedeutete dass wieder viele Menschen sterben würden und dieses Mal wäre Hogwarts betroffen. Nie hätte jemand gedacht, dass es soweit kommen würde. Niemals hätte sich der dunkle Lord getraut in Gedanken die Schule anzugreifen, aber seit Albus Dumbledores Tod war alles anders. Der mächtigste Zauberer war tot. Die Welt war mit Angst und Schrecken übersäht. Niemand traute sich mehr alleine nachts auf die Straße zu gehen...

Angstvoll blickte Harry Potter auf das dunkle Mal hinauf. Seine Hände waren kalt aber verschwitzt und Nervosität breitete sich in ihm aus. Gleich würde es soweit sein und er würde um Leben oder Tod kämpfen. Harrys Zauberstab ruhte in seiner rechten Hand, während er alleine auf der Lichtung stand und sein Blick war starr gerade aus gerichtet.

Seine Narbe schmerzte wie verrückt und mit er legte seine linke Hand drauf. Seine Augen hatte er zusammen gekniffen. Sein Körper zuckte zusammen als lauter ‚Ploffs' zu hören waren. Die Todesser reihten sich direkt gegenüber von ihm auf, ihre Gesichter waren mit Masken überdeckt.

„Wo habt ihr Voldemort gelassen?" Harrys Augen funkelten und sein Blick war auf einen einzelnen Todesser gerichtet. „Traut er sich etwa nicht her? Ich hätte schwören können, dass er entzückt darüber wäre mir heute das Leben zu nehmen."

„Oh seht Leute wer da ist, der Harry Potter. Du weißt, dass meine Anhänger dich locker hätten töten können, aber sowie ich denke, weißt du, dass ich es sein will der dir das Leben nimmt.", sprach eine kalte Stimme die direkt hinter Harry erschienen war. Ruckartig drehte Harry sich um und ein schmales Grinsen breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus. „Ja, das weiß ich Voldemort. Ich weiß dass du scharf darauf bist mich ins Jenseits zu meinen Eltern zu befördern und soll ich dir etwas verraten? Ich kann es eigentlich kaum erwarten meine Eltern wiederzusehen, aber vorher werde dafür sorgen, dass wenn ich sterbe auch du stirbst und dann gibt es keine Möglichkeit mehr für dich zurückzukommen. Deine Horkruxe habe ich mit Dumbledores Hilfe und am Ende eigenhändig zerstört."

„Harry, Harry, Harry… na dann wollen wir deinem Leben doch endlich ein Ende bereiten. Deine Eltern warten schon. Sag tschüss zu deinen Freunden, deiner Freundin und zur Welt und sag Hallo zu deinen Eltern, deinem Paten, deinen Großeltern... Avada Kedrava." Ein grüner Lichtstrahl raste auf Harry in dimensionaler Schnelle zu. Voldemort wartete darauf Angst in Harrys Augen zusehen bevor der Strahl ihn treffen würde, aber er stand nur da und grinste frech.

Ginny Weasley stand auf einem Hügel neben Ron, Hermine, McGonagall, Professor Snape und einigen Auroren. Harry hatte darauf bestanden alleine gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Er hatte so zuversichtlich geklungen und eine einsame Träne huschte über Ginnys Wange und als sie sah, wie der Todesfluch Harry traf, schrie sie laut auf und sank in sekundenschnelle auf den Boden nieder. Ihr Blick war weiter auf Harry gehaftet und ein Tränenschleier hatte sich vor ihre Augen gelegt. Voldemort hatte Harry mit den Todesfluch getroffen und er war auf den Boden zusammengesackt ... nur was war das? Ein weißes Licht kam aus Harrys Körper geschossen und breitete sich in alle Richtungen aus. Alles um sie herum war weiß geworden und niemand konnte Sekunden lang mehr was sehen, bis das Licht auf einmal verschwand und was sie dann sahen ließ alle zusammenzucken. Die Todesser und Voldemort lagen am Boden und das Dunkle Mal war verschwunden.

Die junge rothaarige Frau war aufgesprungen und schnellen Schrittes rannte sie auf Harry zu, dessen Körper leblos am Boden lag und sich nicht mehr rührte.

„Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin.", schrie Ginny und sie sank zusammengekauert über Harry zusammen.

Lily Potter, deren rotes langes Haar in Wellen über die Schultern fiel, schritt die Treppe des kleinen Häuschens in Godric Hollow's herunter. Auf ihren Armen trug sie ein Kleinkind mit schwarzen zersausten Haaren, dessen Hände sich an ihrem T-Shirt festkrallten. Der Junge war das Ebenbild seines Vaters, nur die Augenfarbe genauso wie sein Charm hatte er von seiner Mutter geerbt.

Ein lautes ‚Ploff' lies die junge Frau zusammenschrecken und entsetzt sieht sie, wie eine schwarzhaarige Gestalt hart auf den Boden aufschlägt und dort regungslos liegen bleibt. Entsetzt weiteten sich ihre Augen und zitternd ging sie langsam auf die am Bodenliegende Person zu. Als sie auf das Gesicht der Person schaute, entwich ihr ein lauter Schrei aus der Kehle. Das Gesicht des unbekanntem Jungen war blutverschmiert und die blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn, bereitete Lily etwas Angst. Wer war er und wie ist er hier nur reingekommen? Schließlich stand das Haus unter einem besonderen Zauber der nur Familienangehörigen und den engsten Freunde der Potters Zutritt gewährte.

James war an ihre Seite getreten und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sein Blick musterte den fremden Jungen der regungslos auf dem Boden lag. Irgendwie kam dieser Junge ihm bekannt vor, als hätte er ihn schon mal gesehen. Nur woher?

„James, auf einmal war er da. Es war so als wäre er hier reinappariert, aber das geht doch nicht. Nicht einmal wir können innerhalb dieses Hauses apparieren, geschweige denn raus oder rein." Lilys Stimme zitterte und ihre linkte Hand klammerte sich an James. Der Junge machte ihr Angst und Harry auf ihrem Arm fing an zu quengeln. „Wir können ihn doch nicht hier liegen lassen. James, trage ihn bitte ins Gästezimmer und lass uns seine Wunden versorgen. Wenn er aufwacht wissen wir mehr."

Ihr Blick war flehend und schließlich nickte James. Vorsichtig hob er den schmalen Jungen hoch, wunderte sich über das wenige Gewicht und trug ihn hinauf ins Gästezimmer wo Lily warmes Wasser, Tücher, Verbandszeug und Desinfektionsspray herzauberte und begann die Wunden des Jungens zu säubern.

Mehrere Tage später öffnete der unbekannte Junge seine Augen einen Spalt breit. Wo war er denn hier gelandet? Dies war nicht der Krankenflügel von Hogwarts und St. Mungos sicherlich auch nicht oder die Heiler verzauberten neuerdings die Zimmer um es den Patienten angenehmer zu machen... Sein gesamter Körper schmerzte und er versuchte sich aufzurichten. Ohne Erfolg, denn eine Hand drückte ihn sanft ins Bett zurück.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte Harry. Seine Stimme klang schwach und zittrig.

„So was ähnliches könnten wir dich auch fragen junger Mann. Es stürzt nicht täglich jemand auf unseren Eingangsboden nieder." Harry zuckte bei dem Klang der Stimme zusammen... diese Stimme war ihm so vertraut. Er hatte sie schon mehrmals gehört, aber er konnte sie nicht antworten. Wenn er nur das Gesicht der Person sehen könnte, dann würde bei ihm vielleicht ein Licht aufgehen. Wo war eigentlich seine Brille? Harry wendete seinen Blick von dem schwarzhaarigen Mann ab und tastete nach seiner Brille.

„Suchst du deine Brille?"

Harry nickte leicht. „Ja, ohne sie sehe ich wie ein Blindfisch. Also im Grunde genommen gar nichts – nur Umrisse." Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich über die Lippen des Jugendlichen.

„Hier, vielleicht kannst du dann Lily und mir ein paar Fragen beantworten." James reichte die Brille an Harry weiter und sah ihn dann erwartungsvoll an.

Harry seufzte erleichtert auf als er die Brille auf seine Nase setzte. Mit Brille gefiel ihm einfach alles besser und als er in die Gesichter beider Personen blickte, traf ihn der Schlag. Sein Mund war weit geöffnet und geschockt blickte er von der einen zur anderen Person. Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnten seine Eltern auf einmal vor ihm sitzen? Sie waren doch tot, umgebracht worden von Lord Voldemort persönlich.

„Nun ja, also. Wie bist du hier reingekommen? Ich meine die Klingel wirst du ja nicht benutzt haben können da wir keine haben." James kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und versuchte die richtigen Wörter zu finden. Wie sollte er bitteschön dem Jungen weiß machen dass das Haus von Hoher Magie umgeben sei und es nur den Familienmitgliedern und den engsten Freunden der Familie Potter gestattet sei das Haus zu betreten, geschweige denn es überhaupt zu sehen.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Glücksgefühlte breiteten sich in seiner Magengegend aus und seine zittrigen Hände griffen in die Bettdecke. Er brauchte Halt, schließlich konnte es nicht sein. Alles war nur ein Traum.. seine Eltern saßen nicht neben ihm und versuchten ihn auszufragen... Harry, wach auf.

„Wie du weißt es nicht... ich meine... na ja.. es ist doch nicht normal einfach mal in ein Haus reinzuapparieren was einen Apparierschutz um sich hat. Nicht einmal wir, Lily und ich, können im Haus herumapparieren. Du musst uns verstehen. Die Zeit ist ungünstig und wir dachten wir wären sicher hier. Wie lautet dein Name?"

„James, lass ihm Zeit. Schau ihn dir an. Er weiß es selbst nicht einmal wie das passieren konnte. Ich würde sagen dass wir ihn erst einmal alleine lassen und später kommen wir wieder zurück und fragen ihn erneut. Er ist verletzt und erschöpft."

Harry hob seinen Blick und blickte in die giftgrünen Augen seiner Mutter, die ihn fürsorglich musterten. Ihre schmale Hand schob sich zu seiner und drückte sie sanft. Ein Blitzschlag durchfuhr bei dieser Berührung seinen Körper und auf seiner Haut bildete sich eine Gänsehaut. Sein Mund war immer noch leicht geöffnet und in seinen Augen fingen Tränen an zu schimmern. „Mom? Dad?", flüsterte Harry zaghaft.

Hatte dieser Junge ihn gerade Dad genannt? Der muss aber ganz schön auf den Kopf gefallen sein... obwohl... sein Aussehen... nein, es konnte nicht sein.

„Junge, hör mal, wir sind nicht deine Eltern. Wie soll denn das gehen? Wir sind doch nur ein paar Jahre älter als du. Du musst dir bei dem Sturz auf den Fußboden den Kopf gewaltig gestoßen haben..."

„Aber... oh... okay. Muss euch verwechselt haben." Das war ihm ja klar gewesen. Als ob seine Eltern ihn erkennen und freudig empfangen würden. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht Mom und Dad rauszuflüstern? Nun würden sie ihn für total bekloppt halten. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht und versuchte seinen Eltern zu vermeiden in die Augen zu blicken. Wie konnte das passieren? Wie konnte er in der Vergangenheit landen?

Dieser Junge hatte etwas besonderes an sich. Vielleicht das zersauste Haar? Oder die glänzenden grünen Augen? Vielleicht war es auch die Narbe die dieser Junge auf der Stirn trug. Er zog sie vollkommen an. Er schien ihr so bekannt. Wie war gleich noch mal sein Name? Hatte er ihn überhaupt genannt?

„Sag mal, wie heißt du denn?"

Harry schluckte auf und nervös fixierte er einen Punkt auf dem Boden. Was sollte er sagen? Er könnte doch nicht laut rausbrüllen ‚Wisst ihr es etwa nicht? Schaut mich doch einmal an. Ich bin es Harry James Potter und komme aus der Zukunft und die blitzförmige Narbe habe ich Voldemort zu verdanken der mich versuchte mit dem Todesfluch umzubringen?'

„Äh...", eine Röte breitete sich um Harrys Wangen aus.

„War der Sturz so hart und du hast deinen eigenen Namen vergessen?" Fragend blickte Lily auf ihn nieder und griff automatisch nach seiner Hand. Der arme Junge... er war abgemagert und sein Blick wirkte nicht glücklich. Und nun auch den eigenen Namen nicht zu wissen...

„Äh.. ja, ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Es tut mir leid." Harry senkte seinen Blick, aber atmete innerlich auf. Wenigstens musste er da nicht seinen Namen verraten. Irgendwann müsste er es ihnen sagen, schließlich könnte er es ihnen nicht die ganze Zeit verheimlichen.

„Okay, James... was meinst du, wie sollen wir ihn nennen?"

„Hmm..." James hatte seine Stirn in Falten gelegt. „Wie wäre es mit: Justin, Jack..."

„JAMES POTTER, ich sage dir wehe... ich kann mich noch daran erinnern als du Harry vor einem Jahr einen dieser Namen verpassen wolltest. Denke dir etwas gescheites aus und denk nicht immer an dich selber." Lily hatte sich vor James aufgerichtet und ihre Augen blitzten vor Wut.

Harry sah staunend zu seiner Mutter auf, sein Mund stand leicht geöffnet und ein Lächeln schlich sich über sein Gesicht. „Also, ich finde Jack nicht schlecht..."

„Siehst du Lily? Er findet Jack nicht schlecht, also soll er Jack heißen. Ich mein, wenn Jack jemals seinen Namen wieder weiß, kann er ja anders heißen... es seiden ihm gefällt Jack so gut..."

„Okay James, diesmal hast du gewonnen, aber ich sag dir eins: Bei unserem nächsten Kind suche ich den Namen aus."

Abends lag Harry eingewickelt in einer dicken Decke auf seinem Bett. Es schien im so irreal... wie konnte es sein dass er in der Vergangenheit gelandet war? Er hatte doch noch so viel vor sich, wollte Voldemort umbringen, mit Ginny eine Familie gründen... nur was war das für eine Welt wo man seinen Eltern nicht mal Hallo Mom, Hallo Dad, sagen durfte? Nur warum war er dann hier? War er tot? War er in einer anderen Welt?

Harrys nackten Füße glitten aus dem Bett auf den kalten Boden und leise ging er zum Fenster hinüber. In einzelnen Häusern brannte um die späte Zeit noch Licht, aber alles war leise. Nur ab und an konnte man eine Eule schreien hören. Welches Jahr hatten wir heute? Harrys Blick erhaschte einen Tagesprophet den sein Vater neben seinen Bett vergessen hatten. Schnelles Schrittes kam er bei der Zeitung an. „31. September 1891." Genau in einem Monat war Halloween und Voldemort würde versuchen seine Eltern und ihn zu töten. Aber dies müsste er verhindern. Er wollte seine Eltern um sich herum haben und nicht wieder ein Waisenkind sein. Harry würde alles dafür geben, auch wenn er selbst dabei drauf gehen würde. Schließlich müsste er dann in der Zukunft leben oder?

Tage waren vergangen und Harry hatte sich schnell in das Leben der Potters eingefunden. Harry fand es kompliziert hier zu sein und auf sein jüngeres Ich nieder zublicken zu müssen dass ihn die ganze Zeit mit strahlenden großen neugierigen grünen Augen musterten. Dabei war sein Mund meistens leicht geöffnet und Harry konnte ein paar Zähnchen entdecken. Ein leichtes Lächeln umschloss seine Lippen, während er neben dem kleinen Jungen auf dem Boden saß und versuchte eine Holzburg mit ihm zu bauen.

So langsam sollte Harry seinen Eltern mitteilen wer er in Wirklichkeit war. Sie mussten es wissen und darauf gefasst sein was auf sie zukommen würde. Es würde nicht leicht werden, aber irgendwie muss doch der Tod seiner Eltern zu verhindern sein. Wenn Dumbledore nun hier wäre, würde er ihn drastisch daran erinnern ja nichts zu verändern, aber er konnte seine Eltern doch nicht einfach so sterben lassen! In weniger als einem Monat würde es soweit sein.

„Kann ich einmal mit euch beiden reden?" Harry hatte zu seinen Eltern aufgesehen die Händchenhaltend den Raum betreten hatten und begann nervös auf seiner Unterlippe an zu kauen. Wie sollte er seinen Eltern am Besten nahe bringen, dass er ihr Sohn sei? Wie würden sie es auffassen? Würden sie ihn akzeptieren oder abstoßen? Schließlich war es nicht normal, dass jemand aus der Zukunft auftauchte und vorgab ihr Sohn zu sein.

„John, was ist denn los?" Lily hatte sich neben den beiden Harrys auf die Decke am Boden gesetzt und griff nach der Hand des älteren. Seine Augen schimmerten sie an. Was war denn los? Was wollte er ihnen mitteilen?

„Nun ja..." Verlegen blickte der schwarzhaarige Junge auf die Wolldecke am Boden. „Ich würde euch gerne etwas erzählen, aber ihr müsst mir eins versprechen; nämlich das was ich euch heute über mich erzähle, darf das haus nicht verlassen!" Harry hatte seinen Kopf leicht gehoben und sein Blick haftete auf James, der sein Gesicht etwas verzogen hatte, aber schließlich leicht nickte. Harry wusste aus Erzählungen dass James nie lange etwas für sich behalten konnte und in seiner Schulzeit war er immer in den Schlafsaal gerannt und hatte die Neuigkeiten gleich an Sirius, Remus und Peter weitergetratscht.

Lily dagegen hatte Harrys Hand losgelassen und hatte sich nun an James gelehnt, der sich hinter sie gekniet hatte. Seine Hände ruhten auf ihrem Bauch. Genau wie James musterte Lily den fremden Jungen, der seinen Zauberstab gehoben hatte und den Schweigezauber aussprach. Ja, sie hatte ihn in den Tagen die er bei ihr war lieb gewonnen, er war ihr richtig ans Herz gewachsen. Er war schüchtern, aber nett und hilfsbereit. Aber sie hatte gemerkt dass er etwas verschwieg.

„Erst einmal möchte ich euch nahe bringen, dass ich mein Gedächtnis nie verloren habe. Ich wusste immer wer ich bin, woher ich kam und was ich getan habe. Nur eins blieb mir wie euch bisher verschwiegen. Und zwar wie ich eigentlich hier hergekommen bin. Ich weiß das dieses Haus besonders geschützt ist und dass man hier nicht rein- oder rausapparieren konnte. Es war schwer für mich zu begreifen gewesen wie das geschehen ist. Bevor ich zu euch gestoßen bin war ich ihm Jahre 1997 und habe gegen Voldemort gekämpft. Auf einmal war alles um mich herum weiß und das nächste was ich vernahm war der harte Aufschlag auf eurem Flurboden." Harry hatte seinen Blick wieder gesenkt und vermied es seinen Eltern in die Augen zu schauen. Er konnte förmlich spüren wie ihre Blicke sich in ihn bohrten. Seine Hände waren schwitzig und er atmete einmal tief durch bevor er mit dem Sprechen fortfuhr.

„Nun ist nur noch die Frage wer ich eigentlich bin. Tja, es ist klar dass ihr am Anfang nicht draufgekommen seit und ich nehme es euch nicht übel. Ich selbst konnte es mir nicht eingestehen im Jahre 1981 zu sein. Mom, Dad... ich bin es: Harry James Potter, euer Sohn aus der Zukunft."

Lily schrie leise auf, ihre Hände krallten sich in James seine. Wie konnte es sein? Konnte dies ihr Sohn Harry sein? Die junge Frau sah wie der Junge den Blick hob und mit tränenden Augen in ihre blickte. Ja, dieses Grün... das waren eindeutlich ihre Augen und diese zersausten Haare, die hatte er von James... aber nicht nur die Haare, sein ganzes Gesicht, der Mund, die Nase, die Zeichnung seines Gesichtes, die Statur des Jungen... Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. „Aber... aber wie kann das sein?", krächzte sie unter Tränen leise.

„Mom, ich weiß es nicht und am Anfang dachte ich, dass ich Tod sei."

„Wieso tot?", schluchzte Lily leise und robbte an ihren Sohn ran. Sie streckte ihre zitternde Hand nach dem Jungen aus und berührte ihn sachte an der nassen Wange. „Oh Harry... ich kann es nicht glauben dich vor meinen Augen zu sehen." Ihre Hand fuhr zur Stirn rauf und umkreiste die blitzförmige Narbe. „Woher hast du die?"

„Voldemort... er hatte einen Todesfluch auf mich abgefeuert, aber er prallte an mir ab – zurück auf ihn. Mom, du hast mir das Leben gerettet während Dad und du euer Leben für mich ließet.", antwortete Harry mit zittriger Stimme. Harry blickte zu seinem Vater hinüber, der auf dem Boden geplumpst war und ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Er versuchte zu sprechen, aber kein Wort kam wich aus seiner Kehle.

„Oh mein Gott Harry... wann war das?"

„Halloween dieses Jahr. Ich habe euch niemals richtig kennengelernt. Damals war ich zu klein."

„Du bist dann zu Sirius gekommen oder?" James hatte seine Sprache wieder gefunden und robbte ebenfalls auf Harry zu, der seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Das wäre schön gewesen, aber er kam wegen Mordverdacht nach Askaban und aufgewachsen bin ich bei Tante Petunia."

„NEIN!" Lily schrie auf und griff nach James seiner Hand. „Nicht Petunia... Sie konnte uns doch nie leiden – und dich erst recht nicht. Hat sie dich gut behandelt? Du kannst es uns sagen Harry."

Aber wieder schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „ich habe die Hälfte meines Lebens in der Abstellkammer unter der Treppe leben müssen, musste die gesamte Hausarbeit erledigen, durfte nie mit raus spielen. Sie haben mich als geistig gestört dargestellt. Die Zeit war schrecklich und ich bin froh dass ich nie wieder zu ihnen zurück muss."

Der Schock saß tief und bis weit in die Nacht erzählte Harry seinen Eltern Geschichten aus seinem Leben. Hagrid der ihm einen Hogwartsbrief brachte, Ron und Hermine, der erste Ritt auf einem Besen, Der Stein der Weisen, die Kammer des Schreckens, dass er durch den Fluch Voldemorts Parsel spricht, als Sirius aus Askaban ausgebrochen ist, sein Feuerblitz, das Trimagische Turnier, Cedrics Tod, Sirius Tod, Dumbledores Tod, Ginny die er über alles liebte und schließlich wie er gegen Voldemort kämpfte und in die Vergangenheit transportiert wurde.

Lily schluchzte immer auf und hielt ihren Sohn im Arm, während klein Harry auf dem Schoss seines Vaters saß und mit dessen Umhang spielte. James war ebenso wie Lily fassungslos über das Leid ihres Sohnes. Zwar war auch ein Häufchen Glück dabei, aber sie wussten das Harry niemals ein normales Leben führen könnte.

„Dad, ich glaube ich weiß warum ich hier bin. Ich werde doch wohl nicht umsonst hier in der Vergangenheit gelandet sein – nicht ohne Grund. Ich werde versuchen euch zu retten. Ich will das mein jüngeres Ich eine schöne Kindheit hat und ihr sollt an seiner Seite sein. Ich will nicht, dass er das selbe durchleiden muss wie ich."

Die ganze Nacht hatte Harry nicht geschlafen. Zu viele Gedanken sind ihm durch den Kopf geschossen. Wie sollte es weitergehen? Wie könnte er seine Eltern retten ohne zu groß die Zukunft zu verändern und wie würde es danach aussehen?

Seufzend wälzte Harry sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Der Mond schien durchs Fenster und im Haus war es mucksmäuschenstill. Ob seine Eltern schliefen oder genauso wach lagen wie er selbst? Sie hatten es relativ gut aufgenommen. Am Anfang etwas ungläubig und verwirrt. Seine Mutter wirkte offener als sein Vater, der am Anfang die meiste Zeit still daneben gesessen ist und das gerade gesagte verarbeiten musste. Harry war sich sicher, dass James als nächstes sofort zu Sirius gefloht wäre um ihm diese Mitteilung zu überbringen. Aber zum Glück gab es den Schweigezauber und James müsste sich dran halten, auch wenn die Versuchung groß war gleich dem Patenonkel zu verklickern, dass der Patensohn aus der Zukunft zu Besuch sei.

Ein leichtes Grinsen spiegelte um Harrys Lippen wieder, bevor seine Augen langsam zu vielen und er in einen ruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Durch einen lauten Schlag saß Harry kerzengerade im Bett. Alles um ihn herum war verschwommen. Seine Hand tastete nach seiner Brille, die er sorgfältig auf dem Nachtschrank abgelegt hatte und lauschte dem leisen Knarren des Holzes. Es war als ob jemand leise an sein Bett schlich. Zügig hatte Harry die Brille in der Hand und setzte sie auf die Nase.

Ein goldbrauner Hirsch stand direkt vor seinem Bett und musterte ihn mit großen Kulleraugen.

„Krone...", flüsterte der Junge zaghaft und streckte seine Hand nach dem Maul des Hirsches aus. Nur einmal berühren. Das Fell war so weich und kuschelig. Der Hirsch prustete leicht in seine Hand und stupste ihn an.

„James!" Lily war ihm Türrahmen erschienen und schüttelte ihren Kopf leicht. „Was fällt dir ein Harry auf diese Art und Weise zu wecken. Du musst ihn erschreckt haben. Entschuldige bitte Harry, aber wenn James seine Anfälle hat, dann kann er nicht anders. Normalerweise würde er jetzt noch seelenruhig schlafen, aber heute ist er zu hibbelig. Keine Ahnung was er vor hat, aber irgendwas besonderes muss es sein. Ansonsten wäre er niemals vor mir aufgewesen." Lily war neben den goldbraunen Hirsch getreten und zog leicht am Geweih. „Aber süß ist er schon?" In Lilys Augen glitzerte es verdächtig.

Der Hirsch hatte seine Augen weit aufgerissen und den Blick etwas zur Seite gerichtet.

Harrys Mutter war zu Harry ans Bett gedrehten und meinte leise: „Das kann James nicht abhaben wenn du zu ihm sagst dass er in seiner Animagi Form süß aussieht. Hihihi..."

Harry prustete los. Was hatte er nur alles in seiner Kindheit verpasst? Ob sein Vater sein jüngeres Ich auch so morgens weckt wenn er seine Fünf Minuten hat? „Mom, Dad, ich wünschte ich hätte mehr Zeit mit euch beiden gehabt."

„Ach Harry." Lily hatte sich auf den Bettrand gesetzt und zog ihren Sohn an sich heran. Ihre Hand glitt tröstend über seinen Rücken. „Ich wünsche es mir auch. Ich finde es nicht gerecht dass du nur so wenig Zeit mit uns hattest. Ein Kind braucht seine Eltern und wenn ich jetzt mit dem Gedanken spiele dass ich in weniger als einem Monat tot sein werde, dann versetzt das mir einen Stich im Herzen. Aber das positive ist, dass ich weiß dass du überlebst Harry und du siehst gut aus. Zwar etwas dünn, aber du bist gesund, hast Freunde, eine Freundin, nur dass du dein ganzes Leben nicht so leben konntest wie du wolltest tut mir wahnsinnig leid. Falls es nicht klappen sollte uns zu retten Harry, werde ich es ins Testament schreiben dich nicht zu den Dursleys zu geben. Ich möchte dir das nicht noch einmal zumuten."

James hatte sich inzwischen wieder zurückverwandelt und war an die andere Seite des Bettes getreten. „Harry, wir werden unser Bestes geben um deine Kindheit im Fall des Falles anders zu gestalten. Vielleicht nehmen dich die Weasleys, Dumbledore oder so auf. Ich würde es für dich hoffen, aber wie Lily schon meinte: Zu den Dursleys kommst du nicht noch einmal... Themawechsel... Harry, spielst du eigentlich Quidditch?" Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf James Gesicht aus, während er seinem Sohn durch das Haar strich.

„Ja, ich bin... beziehungsweise ich war Sucher und Mannschaftskapitän. Ich spiele Quidditch seit meinem ersten Schuljahr..."

„Deinem was? Deinem ersten... normalerweise kommen Erstklässler nicht in die Hausmannschaften.. Omg, Lily... hast du gehört? Wir haben ein Talent hier sitzen. Was hälst du davon wenn wir etwas spielen – nur zum Spaß?"

„Au Ja! Nichts lieber als das" Harrys Augen fingen an zu glänzen und schlagartig schlüpfte er aus dem Bett und rannte ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen.

„Das Quidditch Temperament hat er eindeutlich von dir James... ich kannte bisher nur Sirius und dich die sich so auf Quidditch freuten." Lily lächelte ihren Mann traurig an und lehnte sich leicht an ihn. „James, ich will nicht sterben.. nicht jetzt... nicht so früh. Ich will Harry aufwachsen sehen, ihm die Welt zeigen, sehen wie er erwachsen wird."

James hatte tröstend einen Arm um Lily gelegt und nickte leicht. „Mir geht es genauso. Ich will Harry das Fliegen beibringen, ihm meine Geheimnisse über Hogwarts erzählen. Schließlich ist er ein Potter und er kommt ja größtenteils nach mir... er wird sicherlich die neue Generation der Rumtreiber gründen."

Die rothaarige Frau lag im Schatten eines Baumes auf einer Liege. Auf ihrem Schoss saß ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Junge, der vergnügt an ihren Haaren rumzupfte. Seine Augen strahlten vor Freude und vergnügt quietschte er immer wieder auf wenn seine Mutter ihn leicht mit den Fingern am Bauch kitzelte. Es war erstaunlich zwei Harrys hier zu haben. Einen aus der Gegenwart und einen aus der Zukunft. Sie selbst konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, aber seit Harrys Offenbarung kam ihr ihr Leben so kurz vor. Eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet noch viele Jahre mit James und ihrem Sohn zu verbringen, ihn das erste Mal nach Hogwarts zu bringen, ihn in den Ferien wieder in Empfang zu nehmen, seine erste Freundin kennenlernen.

Seufzend strich sich Lily eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und ihr Blick hing auf Harrys makelloser Stirn. Nie hätte sie damit gerechnet dass er von einem tödlichen Fluch getroffen, aber nicht getötet wurde. „Ach Harry." Ihre Stimme war zittrig und Lily zog ihren Sohn an sich heran. "Ich bin so froh dich zu haben und ich werde dafür sorgen dass du nicht so leben musst wie dein älteres Ich. Du verstehst das ganze nicht. Dafür bist du noch zu klein, aber Harry, du musst wissen dass dein Vater und ich dich über alles lieben." Lily hatte sich aufgerichtet und küsste die Stirn ihres Sohnes zärtlich. Nur noch wenige Wochen trennte sie vor ihrem eigentlichen Tod. Konnte man den irgendwie verhindern? Nur wie?

Ihr Blick glitt hoch in den Himmel wo Harry und James auf zwei Besen umher flogen und sich gegenseitig Quaffel zuwarfen. Als Harry den Besen bestiegen hatte, übernahmen Angstgefühle ihr Haupt. Was wäre wenn er runterfallen und sterben würde? Aber ihr Sohn saß sicher auf dem Besen und fing den Quaffel mit Leichtigkeit – ohne auch nur das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich über Lilys Lippe, aber ihr Blick war traurig. Vielleicht hatte Harry ja eine Idee – oder vielleicht sollten sie Dumbledore um Hilfe bitten? Würde er helfen? Er war doch immer so ein Gegner gewesen die Vergangenheit zu verändern. Schreckliche Dinge könnten passieren. Aber war das was auf sie zukommen würde nicht schon schrecklich genug?

Harry und James waren neben Lily gelandet und Harry strahlte über beide Ohren. „Dad, das war wunderbar. Ich wünschte wir hätten so was mal gemacht wenn ihr nicht gestorben wäret."

„Vielleicht kann man es ja noch ändern." James hatte Harrys Hand ergriffen und drückte diese leicht. „Aber damals als du klein warst, also in deinem jetzigen Alter hier, da konntest du vom Fliegen nicht genug kriegen. Ich habe dich immer mit Sirus und Co mitgenommen. Lily war nie von begeistert und ihre Schreie hat man sicherlich noch etliche Kilometer entfernt gehört. Sie hatte immer Angst um dich, aber hey, es ist ja nichts passiert." Sein Blick war zu Lily gewandert deren Augen funkelten. „Ich hab doch recht. Schau ihn dir mal an. Hat er irgendwelche Macken oder zeigt er Andeutungen das etwas vorgefallen sein könnte? Oder was meinst du Harry? Habe ich dich irgendwann mal fallen lassen?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste, aber ich kann mich auch nicht dran erinnern." Grinsend setzte sich Harry zu seiner Mutter auf die Liege und strich seinem Jüngeren Ich über den Schopf. Dieser hatte seine Händchen nach seinem Vater ausgestreckt. „Au flig wi."

James tritt strahlend zu seinem kleinen Sohn und nahm ihn auf den Arm. „Wir wollen dich ja nicht warten lassen." Mit diesen Worten hatte er seinen Besen bestiegen und kurz darauf konnte man ihn nur noch als winzigen Punkt identifizieren.

„Wenn was passiert, dann bring ich ihn um.", murmelte Lily leise. Ihre Augen blitzen wütend und sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. Ihr Mann würde aber auch nie vernünftig werden.

[i Eine umhüllte Person schritt auf das Anwesen der Potters zu. Unter seinen Füßen knirschten die kleinen Kieselsteine. Seine roten Augen blitzen und er zog den Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. Der Blick von der umhüllten Person heftete auf der schmalen Eingangstüre des kleinen Anwesens. Was für ein Glück er hatte, dass die Potters Wurmschwanz als Geheimniswahrer genommen hatten. Nur damit würden sie gleich in ihr Unheil stürzen. Auf seinem Gesicht blitzte ein fieses Grinsen. Heute würden die drei Potters sterben und nie wieder das Tageslicht erblicken.

Voldemort war an der Tür angelangt und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Türschloss. „Alohomora!" Die Tür schwankte knarrend auf. „Na, wen haben wir denn da? Potter Nummer eins."

„Lily, geh hoch, schnapp dir Harry und bring euch in Sicherheit. Ich werde ihn versuchen aufzuhalten." James Stimme war zittrig und verkrampft zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang.

Lily nickte ihrem Mann zu und rannte so schnell wie ihre Füße sie trugen die Treppe hinauf. In ihrem Gesicht konnte man den Schock deutlich lesen.

„STIRB!"

Lilys Blick wich von der Treppe ab und sie stolperte über die letzte Treppenstufe. Aus ihrem Augenwinkel sah sie wie ein grüner Strahl aus Voldemorts Zauberstab auf James zuschoss. Dieser schrie vor Schmerzen auf und viel um.

Tränen liefen nun über Lilys Wangen, während sie sie aufrappelte und aufs Kinderzimmer zusteuerte. Sie riss die Tür förmlich auf und ergriff den kleinen Jungen, der sich in seinem Laufstall aufgerichtet - und die Hände nach seiner Mutter ausgestreckt hatte.

„Schlammblut, du hast keine Chance zu entkommen. Lass ihn runter und trete beiseite. Vielleicht bin ich dann so gnädig und verschone dich." Voldemort war ihm Türrahmen erschienen und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Lily.

Weinend schüttelte Lily ihren Kopf und drückte den kleinen Jungen an sich. „Niemals. Du hast mir schon meinen Mann genommen. Wenn du Harry töten willst, musst du erst mich töten. Ich opfere mein Leben für seins. Er soll leben.", schrie die junge Frau und der Junge auf ihrem Arm begann lautstark zu weinen.

„Du willst nicht anders. Du hattest die Chance. Stirb, Schlammblut: Avada Keadrava!" Der grüne Lichtstrahl traf Lily im Rücken und nach einem lauten Nein war es still im Zimmer. Lily war zu Boden gefallen und hatte somit den Blick auf Harry freigegeben, dieser ihn mit großen roten Augen anschaute.

„Harry Potter, dich kann keiner mehr beschützen. Sag Lebwohl!" Ein weiterer grüner Lichtstrahl bahnte sich seinen Weg - aus Voldemorts Zauberstab – auf Harry zu ... [/i

Harry saß aufrecht und nassgeschwitzt in seinem Bett. Ein Atem war hastig und Harry schlug die Bettdecke beiseite. Er setzte seine zittrigen Füße auf den kalten Fußboden. Draußen war eine leichte Wolkendecke zu sehen, aber der Himmel war durch die Morgensonne rötlich gefärbt. Harry schritt auf die Zimmertüre zu, nahm seinen Umhang vom Harken und zog ihn über. Leise knarrend öffnete er seine Zimmertüre und trat hinaus in den Gang. Gestern Abend war ihm eine Idee gekommen wie er seine Eltern retten könnte. Seine Hand wanderte in den Umhang und zog ein Fläschchen heraus. Dieses Fläschchen hatte er von Professor Slughorn verliehen bekommen und es war der Glückstrank auch genannt Felix Felicis. Könnte dieser Trank das Leben seiner Eltern beschützen? Darüber müsste er später unbedingt mit seinen Eltern drüber sprechen.

Harry ließ das Fläschchen wieder in den Umhang gleiten und öffnete die Zimmertüre seines jüngeren Ichs. Leise schritt er auf das Bettchen zu und blieb vor stehen. Klein Harry schlief friedlich in seinem Bett und nuckelte an seinem Daumen. Sanft strich der große Junge dem kleinen Wesen über den schwarzen Schopf und beneidete ihn über so einen tiefen Schlaf. Wenn er nun in seiner Zeit wäre und Ron ihn berühren würde, würde er aus dem Schlaf hochschrecken.

„Harry, was machst du denn hier?" Lily war im Türrahmen erschienen und ging langsam auf den Jungen zu. Sie sah müde aus, aber sie legte ihre Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

„Ich hatte einen Alptraum und wollte dann nachdenken. Warum bist du so früh hier?"

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen."

„Mom, mir ist etwas eingefallen womit ihr vielleicht überleben könnt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es klappt, aber bevor ich das ganze zweimal erzählen muss, würde ich gerne mit Dad und dir nachher drüber reden. Vielleicht wisst ihr ja was genaueres."

Lily nickte und strich über Harrys Wange. „Ist gut. Ich habe mir auch Gedanken gemacht, aber mir ist nichts eingefallen. Es ist zum Verzweifeln." Die junge Frau seufzte leise und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. „Harry, ich möchte jetzt noch nicht sterben. Wir wollen für dich da sein wenn du uns brauchst. Dass du den Todesfluch erlebt hast, das grenzt schon an ein Wunder nur wie soll es bitte klappen dass wir alle drei überleben? Das scheint mir schier unmöglich und wenn wir den Angriff verhindern sind wir ein anderes Mal dran. Voldemort wird nicht aufgeben. Er wird dich töten wollen."

„Mom, ich weiß es und ich habe nicht vor die ganze Sache rauszuschieben. Das würde die Zukunft viel zu sehr verändern und das will ich nicht. Ich habe einen Plan und ich werde ihn dir näher erläutern wenn Dad dabei ist..."

„... das kann dauern Harry. Wenn dein Vater mal schläft, dann kriegt man ihn nicht so leicht wach. In unserer Schulzeit ist selbst Remus manchmal schier dran verzweifelt." Ein zaghaftes Lächeln lag auf Lilys Gesicht.

„Mom, leg dich bitte noch einmal hin. Du siehst gar nicht gut aus."

„Dass das mal mein Sohn sagen wird." Lily lachte leise auf und erhob sich. „Ich geh ins Bett wenn du auch gehst."

Harry war einverstanden und nickte. „Okay."

Ein paar Stunden später. Die Stunde stand schon weit am Himmel als Harry seine Augen öffnete. Das Licht war grell und Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Er fühlte sich fitter und bei dem Gedanken gleich seinen Eltern sein Vorhaben zu eröffnen, schlug sein Herz schneller. Harry setzte sich seine Brille auf und glitt aus dem Bett um sich anzuziehen. Sein Haar bekam er wie immer nicht gebändigt und seine Hand wanderte in seinen Umhang und zog das Fläschchen heraus. „Ich hoffe du bringst Glück.", flüsterte Harry leise und verließ das Zimmer.

Seine Eltern saßen bereits schon am Küchentisch und James war dabei Klein Harry zu füttern. „Guten Morgen zusammen." Harry gähnte leicht und setzte sich zu den Dreien an den Tisch.

„Gut geschlafen?" James hatte ein fröhliches Grinsen aufgesetzt. „Lily hat mir schon von eurer Begegnung am frühen Morgen erzählt. Was genau ist denn dein Plan?"

„Nun ja. Kennt ihr den Felix Felicis Trank?"

James nickte. „Ja, der Glückstrank, extrem selten und sehr teuer. Er ist schwer zu bekommen. Das können wir gleich wieder vergessen. Es gibt nur wenige Leute die den Trank brauen können."

„Aber Dad..." Harry stellte ein Fläschchen auf den Tisch. „Wir brauchen ihn nicht besorgen gehen. Schau selbst."

„Wo hast du den her?"

„Dad, den habe ich ihn Zaubertränke von Professor Slughorn verliehen bekommen für den besten Trank und ich habe ihn bisher 2x benutzt und ich denke er hat beides mal funktioniert. Einmal als ich eine Information von Slughorn brauchte und das letzte Mal beim Kampf gegen Voldemort bevor ich bei euch gelandet bin." Harry schob den Trank zu seinem Vater herüber, der das Fläschchen in die Hand nahm und dieses kritisch beäugte. „Ich dachte du bist nicht so gut in Zaubertränken?"

„Bin ich auch nicht, aber ich hab das Buch von einem Halbblutprinz bekommen. Dieser war kein anderer als Snape, aber er hat nette Dinge ins Buch reingeschrieben und ich bin diesen Anweisungen gefolgt..."

„Ein richtiger Rumtreiber." James grinste über beide Ohren.

„James... es hätte verdammt viel schief gehen können. Man soll keine Anweisungen befolgen von denen man keine Ahnung hat." Lilys Augen blitzen und mit einer Hand schlug sie auf den Küchentisch. „Harry, mach das ja nie wieder."

„Ja, Mom."

„Ich glaub es dir nicht..."

„Lily... er ist ein Rumtreiber und Rumtreiber befolgen keine Verbote etc..."

„Argh... James Potter ... du bist mal wieder unverbesserlich..."

„Also was sagt ihr zu dem Trank?" Harry versuchte die beiden Streithähne wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zu leiten. Seine Eltern waren unmöglich. Lily war die kluge und vernünftige. James dagegen war immer noch ein Kind... jedenfalls benahm er sich so.

„Ich weiß nicht... er soll Glück bringen, aber ob er in unserem Fall hilft. Harry, da kann ich dir keine Garantie drauf geben. Das hat noch niemand getestet, aber was besseres fällt mir auch nicht ein." Lily seufzte leise auf und ließ sich von James das Fläschchen reichen.

„Lily hat Recht. Wir wissen nicht ob es was bringen wird, aber uns fällt nichts besseres ein. Wir sollten diese Möglichkeit in Anbetracht ziehen. Mehr als schief gehen kann ja nicht."

Harry nickte seinen Eltern zu. „Okay, ihr und Harry werdet den Trank an Holloween einnehmen, aber ihr müsst euch so verhalten wie ihr es damals gemacht habt. Ihr müsst mir bzw. klein Harry eure Liebe schenken, damit falls was schief geht zumindest er überleben wird."

Lily und James nickten. „Okay... wir werden uns normal verhalten. Wir müssen ja damit rechnen dass es nicht klappt, aber jetzt lasst uns rausgehen, irgendwas fröhliches machen und heute Abend können wir über die Sache wieder reden. Vielleicht sollten wir Dumbledore einweihen... zumindest ihm mitteilen das Peter unser Geheimniswahrer ist."

„Nein Mom." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Lasst es bitte so geschehen wie es war. Das würde zuviel verändern. Es tut mir leid um Sirius, aber ich habe euch doch erzählt dass er rausgekommen ist. Und ändern das er stirbt können wir nicht. Ihr müsst euch versteckt halten und niemand darf wissen dass ihr noch am Leben seit."

Der 31. Oktober war gekommen. Der Tag begann düster. Hoffentlich würde Harrys Plan klappen. Nervös hielt er das kleine Fläschchen in den Händen. Würde es sein Versprechen halten? Könnte er damit seine Eltern retten oder nütze dieses Fläschchen beim Tod nicht? Zweifelnd stellte Harry das Fläschchen auf den Küchentisch. Würde er heute seine Eltern zum zweiten Mal sterben sehen? Ein Kloß saß in Harrys Hals. Und was würde mit seinem Jüngeren ich passieren wenn seine Eltern starben? Wieder zu den Dursleys und wenn nicht würde dies seine Zukunft mächtig verändern.

Seine Mutter meinte immer wieder sie sollten Dumbledore einweihen... er kennt sich mit so was aus, aber Harry war schlicht dagegen. Umso weniger Leute dies wussten umso weniger konnte verändert werden. Sein Vater dagegen war skeptisch, konnte sich aber nicht zwischen Lilys und Harrys Meinung entscheiden. Vielleicht war es richtig Dumbledore einzuweihen, aber umso weniger es wussten umso besser. Ansonsten hätte er Sirius oder Remus auch in sein Geheimnis einweihen könnten. Bei Remus war er sich sicherer dass dieser was für sich behalten könnte, aber Sirius... einmal leicht beschwippst und schon flossen die Informationen aus seinem Munde.

Harry hob seinen Blick und blickte zu seinen Eltern die auf dem Boden saßen und sich mit klein Harry beschäftigten. Diesen Tag wollten beide genießen, denn es könnte der letzte sein den sie mit ihm hatten. Die Vorbereitungszeit war schnell vergangen und mit Minute rückte der Tag der Entscheidung immer näher. Seine Eltern sind stiller geworden und dachten meistens über ihre vergangene Zeit nach. Viel hätten sie ändern können und vielleicht würde dann ihr Leben jetzt anders aussehen. Wäre es als Muggel einfacher gewesen? Zwar mussten diese auch mit Angriffen rechnen, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit angegriffen zu werden war niedriger als als Zauberer. Besonders wenn das eigene Kind die Macht hatte Voldemort zu erledigen.

Harry selbst wollte die letzten Stunden seiner Eltern nicht zu sehr beanspruchen. Sie brauchten Zeit für sich und diese sollten sie bekommen. Er gehörte noch nicht zu ihrem Leben und dies versetzte Harry einen Stich im Herzen. Eigentlich wäre er jetzt nicht hier. Wie es wohl Ginny ging? Was machte sie? Trauerte sie um ihn? Vielleicht hätte er nie mit ihr zusammenkommen sollen, aber Gefühle lassen sich nicht beeinflussen. Die Zeit mit Ginny war die schönste die er hatte und was würde er dafür geben sie wieder in seinen Armen halten zu können. Dachte sie vielleicht gerade an ihn?

„Harry, gesell dich doch zu uns!" James hatte seinen Blick von seinem kleinen Sohn abgewendet der mit Lily Türmchen baute. „Schließlich gehörst du auch dazu und falls es schief geht möchte ich mir keine Vorwürfe machen dass ich mich nicht genügend um dich gekümmert hätte."

„Bist du sicher?" Zweifelnd blickte Harry seinen Vater an, aber dieser nickte ihm zu. Harry erhob sich von dem Esstischstuhl und schritt auf die Spielecke zu.

„Harry, was wir nicht besprochen haben: Lily, dein jüngeres Ich und ich nehmen den Trank, aber was ist mit dir?" James hatte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter gelegt. Sein Blick war fragend, aber Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Den brauch ich nicht. Dad, ich bin aus der Zukunft und ich kann hier sterben solange mein Jüngeres Ich überlebt, denn dann werde ich weiterleben."

„Aber Harry..." Lily hatte sich ebenfalls von Klein Harry abgewendet. „Du kannst dich doch nicht für uns opfern..."

„Mom, dass beabsichtige ich auch nicht. Ich werde mich wo aufhalten wo ich alles beobachten kann. Ich werde die Vergangenheit nicht noch mehr ändern. Ich kann nichts ausrichten .. ich darf das nicht... ich würde gerne, aber das wäre zuviel. Es tut mir leid."

Tränen liefen über Lilys Wangen und ihr Körper war am Zittern. „Oh Harry... und was ist mit dir.. ich mein, wie kommst du zurück?"

„Ich denke, dass ich meine Aufgabe dann erfüllt ist bzw... dass ich es nicht geschafft habe. Was ich denke ist, dass wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, ich alleine gehen kann. Einen anderen Rückweg gibt es meines Erachtens nicht."

„Das bedeutet wenn dein Wille zurück will, dann verschwindest du von hier oder?" James drückte die Schulter seines Sohnes fest, während er mit der anderen den Schopf seines kleinen Sohnes zersauste.

„Ja, Dad du hast es verstanden. So wird es sein und ich persönlich hoffe, dass ich noch ein paar Tage bei euch verbringen kann bevor ich zurückkehre."

Die Stunden vergingen sehr langsam und immer wieder schaute die Familie Potter ungeduldig auf die große Wanduhr. Die Zeiger bewegten sich in Schneckentempo. Würde der Abend je einbrechen? Das Fläschchen war geleert und alle Potters hofften dass sich ihr Schicksal zum Guten wenden würde. Klein Harry merkte die deutliche Anspannung und immer wieder begann er zu weinen und Lily schaffte es kaum ihren Sohn zu beruhigen. Hat er mitbekommen was heute passieren wird?

Lily schluckte und strich ihrem Sohn über das kurze Haar. „Schatz, ich liebe dich über alles. Vergiss das bitte nie okay?"

Der kleine Junge sah sie mit großen Kulleraugen an. Seine Hände krallten sich in Lilys Bluse und auf seiner Wange klebten getrocknete Tränen. Lily drückte ihren Sohn an sich und küsste die Stirn des Jungen.

„Mom?" Harry war an ihrer Seite erschienen. „Du musst damit rechnen, dass er die selbe Narbe bekommt wie ich."

Lily sah auf und nickte. „Ich weiß..."

„Bitte erschrecke dich nicht wenn du sie siehst. Sie sieht schlimm aus und mir tut er jetzt schon leid. Er muss das selbe wie ich durchleiden, aber bitte gebt ihm dann Trost und sage ihm dass der Schmerz irgendwann vorbeigeht."

„Falls wir überleben werden."

„Ich hoffe es..." Tränen brannten in Harrys Augen und schluchzend warf er sich in Lilys Arme. „Mom, ich liebe euch. Vergesst das nicht... bitte. Ich bin so happy dass ich euch kennenlernen durfte – wenn auch auf eine andere unübliche Art. Ich bin so froh und mir erscheint das immer noch wie ein Traum. Es ist irgendwie so unreal."

Der Schläger der Uhr schlug acht, James war im Türrahmen erschienen und unruhig schaute er auf Harry, Lily und Harry nieder.

„Ich werde dann mal verschwinden. Bitte benehmt euch wie ihr euch benehmen sollt." Harry erhob sich, strich klein Harry über den Schopf und schritt auf seinen Vater zu. Auch dieser sollte einmal fest gedrückt werden. „Dad, ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch und danke dafür was du getan hast." James strich Harry übers Haar und nahm ihn in eine väterliche Umarmung. „Wir sehen uns. Okay?"

Harry nickte und verschwand dann in ein abseits gelegenes Zimmer. Er wusste nicht wann Voldemort angreifen würde, aber es würde sicherlich nicht mehr lange dauern und Voldemort sollte ihn nicht entdecken. Hoffentlich würde alles gut gehen!

Die Uhr schlug Neun und draußen war ein lautes ‚Ploff' zu hören. James stand im Flur und hatte seinen Zauberstab gehoben. Würde er jetzt gleich sterben? Sein Blick erhaschte Lily die ängstlich an der Treppe stand und das Geländer umklammerte. „Wird schon schief gehen!" James warf Lily ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu und er sah wie Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Lily war schon immer sehr emotional gewesen und dieses würde sicherlich die Grenze deutlich überschreiten. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt auf sie zugegangen, hätte sie in den Arm genommen und sie getröstet.

Aber das Schlimmste an der Sache war, dass niemand wusste wie sie verlaufen wird. Würde der Todesfluch von ihnen abprallen oder würden sie tot umfallen und nie wieder das Tageslicht erblicken?

Ein Lichtstrahl ließ das Türschloss erleuchten. „Es ist soweit.", flüsterte James und starr blickte er auf die Haustüre die sich leise knarrend öffnete. Eine schwarz umhüllte Person kam zum Vorschein. Dessen Kapuze war der Gestalt lief ins Gesicht gezogen, aber James meinte die roten funkelnden Augen zu erkennen. „Voldemort.", knurrte James. „Lily, bring dich und Harry in Sicherheit!"

„Uuhuu höre ich da keine Furcht in deiner Stimme, Potter? Aber das wird dir nichts bringen, denn deine Frau, dein Sohn und du selbst werdet sterben."

„Das werden wir ja sehen." James bis sich auf seine Lippen und sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Lily die Treppenstufen hoch rannte.

„Stirb[style type"italic"Avada Keadrava![/style" Voldemorts Stimme war kühl und leise lachte er, denn der Fluch traf James mitten in der Brust und dieser fiel sofort leblos auf den kalten Steinboden.

„Schlammblut, du entkommst mir nicht." Voldemort schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht. Seine dünnen Finger legten sich auf das Treppengeländer und langsam schritt er die Treppe hoch.

Lily war in Harrys Kinderzimmer angekommen und sie schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Harry stand mit ausgestreckten Armen in seinem Laufstall. Die junge Frau war zu dem kleinen Jungen herübergeeilt und nahm ihn heraus. Fest drückte sie Harry an sich und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Haar. Was würde jetzt mit ihnen geschehen? Würde sie genauso leblos zu Boden fallen wie ihr Mann es getan hat? Lily schluckte auf und Panik breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus, aber sie würde ihr Leben für Harrys geben.

Entschlossen drücke Lily ihren Sohn noch fester an sich und küsste sein Haar. „Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz." Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und ein lauter Knall ließ sie zusammenschrecken. Die Zimmertüre war zu Boden gefallen.

„Schlammblut, setz ihn auf den Boden und trete beiseite. Vielleicht verschone ich dann dein Leben."

„Niemals!", schrie Lily. „Wenn du Harry töten willst, musst du zuerst mich töten. Ich opfere mein Leben für Harrys."

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt. [style type"italic"Avada Keadrava![/style" Ein grüner Lichtstrahl traf Lily im Rücken und sie viel schreiend zu Boden. Nur noch ein leises Wimmern war zu hören.

Voldemort war näher getreten. „Das gleiche was mit deinen Eltern gerade eben passiert ist, wird auch mit dir geschehen. Triff sie wieder im Reich der Toten. [style type"italic"Avada Keadrava![/style" Der umhüllte Mann lachte auf und sah zu wie der Fluch Harry auf der Stirn traf, abprallte und auf ihn selbst im Bauch traf. Dann war er verschwunden.

Auf Harrys Stirn war eine blitzförmige Narbe zu sehen und dieser fing lautstark an zu weinen. Die Narbe schmerzte und was war mit seinen Eltern?

Harry Potter öffnete die Türe seines Versteckes und trat in den Flur. Sein Vater lag zu Boden. Schnellen Schrittes war er neben ihn und Harry griff nach deinem Handgelenk und kein Puls war zu spüren. Harry schluckte und Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. Der Trank hatte nicht das bewirkt was er bewirken sollte. Seine Eltern sollten doch leben... er hatte sie umgebracht... er hätte es anders umgehen müssen. In seinem Inneren hatte er doch gewusst dass es wahrscheinlich nicht klappen wird.

Schluchzend ging Harry die Treppe hoch. Schon unten hatte er das Schreien seinen Jüngeren Ichs gehört. Wenigstens war er am Leben. Als Harry das Kinderzimmer betrat, stockte sein Atem. Seine Mutter lag leblos auf dem Boden, während sein Jüngeres Ich weinte. Eine blitzförmige blutende Narbe prangte auf dessen Stirn. Mit zittrigen Knie ging er an seiner Mutter vorbei und kniete sich neben das schreiende Wesen. „Das geht bald vorbei. Versprochen!" Harry strich sanft über die nasse Wange des Jungens. Laute ‚Ploffs waren von draußen zu vernehmen. „Auroren... Harry, sie werden dich mitnehmen, aber keine Sorge. Ich komme wieder, denn ich werde nicht zulassen dass du zu den Dursleys musst." Harry hatte sich wieder erhoben, ging zum Fenster, öffnete dieses und kletterte heraus. Das dunkle Mal war am Himmel zu sehen.

Harry beobachtete von weitem das Geschehen. Sein Jüngeres Ich wurde von Hagrid abgeholt und die Auroren entfernten sich. Sobald die Sonne weit am Himmel stand wollten die Auroren Lily und James begraben lassen.

Zögernd schritt Harry auf seine Eltern zu. „Mom, Dad.", krächzte er und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. „Ich habe so gehofft dass der Trank hilft, aber es war wohl nicht so. Es tut mir leid, bitte verzeiht mir." Harry schluchzte und Tränen tropften zu Boden.

Harry hatte die Hand seiner Mutter gepackt und stellte verwundert fest dass ihre Finger sich um seine schlossen. „Mom?" Entgeistert starrte Harry seine Mutter an, dessen Augenlider sich langsam öffneten. „Harry ... bin ich tot?"

Der schwarzhaarige Junge schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein... ich dachte es.. aber es scheint nicht so zu sein. Ich spüre wieder Puls und dein Körper nimmt so langsam wieder Temperatur an. Mom... ich bin so froh.. ich dachte du seiest tot."

„Was ist mit James?" Lilys Stimme zitterte.

Harry hob seinen Blick und sah zu seinem Vater, der seine Augenlider etwas geöffnet hatte. „Dem geht es so wie ich es sehe auch gut. Mom, Dad, wir haben es geschafft... die Auroren halten euch für tot und Harry wird zu den Dursleys gebracht. Keine Sorge. Die werden eh nicht vor achte die Tür öffnen. Ich werde dorthin apparieren und ihn mitnehmen. Das bin ich euch schuldig, aber jetzt müsst ihr beide von hier weg. Könnt ihr aufstehen?"

„Ich denke." James verzog sein Gesicht schmerzvoll als er versuchte sich aufzurichten. „Das tut vielleicht weh. Harry, nun darfst du dich bei uns revangieren und uns gesund pflegen."

„Harry, du hattest gesagt, dass die Auroren uns für tot halten..."

„Ja Mom, sie wollen euch morgen Mittag beerdigen, aber ich habe eine Idee. Ich verwandle zwei Steine in Grabsteine. Dann müssten sie denken, dass ihnen jemand zuvor gekommen sind."

„Das ist eine gute Idee!"

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete diesen auf zwei Steine. Ein paar Wörter wurden gemurmelt und kurz darauf waren die Steine gewachsen:

James Potter

11.5.1959 – 31.10.1981

Lily Potter

23.7.1959 – 31.10.1981

„Zufrieden?" Lily und James nickten und nur mit Mühe konnten sie sich auf den Beinen halten. „Und wohin nun?"

„Ich würde sagen wir apparieren Seite-an-Seite in ein leeres Haus. Eins wo die Muggel verreist sind oder so. Danach können wir uns weiter Gedanken machen wo wir euch unterbringen."

Mit einem lauten ‚Ploff' waren alle drei verschwunden.

Harry hatte seine Eltern in einem leerstehenden Haus untergebracht, versorgt und hatte ihnen versprochen mit Harry wiederzukommen. Der Junge hatte sich in einem Gebüsch verkrochen und beobachtete das Treiben. Er sah wie Dumbledore die Straße entlang schritt und die Lichter in einem Feuerzeug einsog. Auf dem Gehweg vor ihm saß eine ungeduldig wirkende Katze die leise miaute.

„Professor, ich hätte wissen müssen dass ich sie hier antreffen werde..."

Die Katze verwandelte sich in eine Professorin die ihre Brille wieder richtig ordnete. „Professor, sind sie sicher das Kind bei den Muggel zu lassen? Ich habe sie eine Weile beobachtet und sie sind eine Unart von Muggel..."

„Das ist die einzige Familie die er noch hat Minerva und ich hoffe, dass sie den kleinen Jungen aufnehmen werden und ihn in ihr Herz schließen..."

Harry schnaubte leise auf. In ihr Herz schließen... die Dursleys haben ihn benutzt und immer wieder musste er unter ihnen leiden.

„Und wo ist der Junge jetzt?"

„Hagrid bringt ihn mit seinem Motorrad her."

„Albus, bist du dir da so sicher den Jungen Hagrid anzuvertrauen?" Entsetzt blickte Minerva den Schulleiter von Hogwarts an.

„Hagrid genießt mein ganzes Vertrauen. Er dürfte gleich hier sein.. ah da hinten, da kommt er." Dumbledore zeigte in Richtung Himmel wo zwei Lichter zu erkennen waren und die Maschinengeräusche wurden lauter.

Harry blickte hinauf in den Himmel und konnte deutlich das näher kommende Motorrad sehen. Das hat ihm damals bestimmt gefallen – so einfach durch die Luft zu fliegen. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich über sein Gesicht und sein Herz pochte. Würde er es schaffen Harry von hier wegzukriegen? Sein Blick beäugte Professor McGonagall. Würde sie sich in eine Katze zurückverwandeln und warten bis die Dursleys die Tür öffneten, über das Bündel stolperten und es aufnahmen? Harry seufzte innerlich. Wenn das so sein würde, hätte er keine große Chance sein jüngeres Ich mitzunehmen. Vielleicht müsste er danach bei Petunia klingeln und ihn abholen. Die Dursleys wären sicherlich sehr erleichtert drüber.

Hagrid war neben Dumbledore gelandet. „Der Kleine ist über dem Big Ben tief und fest eingeschlafen. Er ist so süß... das was mit seinen Eltern passiert ist tut mir unendlich leid. Der Arme kleine." Hagrid schniefte und reichte das Kind an Dumbledore weiter. „Na na na, nicht weinen. Es ist doch nicht das letzte Mal dass du ihn siehst. In 10 Jahren kommt er nach Hogwarts!"

Der Wildhüter strich eine Träne beiseite und nickte leicht.

„So Harry Potter, dass wird nun dein Zuhause sein. Ich hoffe, dass es dir dort gut ergeht." Dumbledore legte den Kleinen Jungen samt Brief vor die Haustüre.

„Lasst uns gehen..."

„Albus, wäre es nicht besser wenn ich hierbleibe und aufpasse?" Harry stöhnte auf. Bloß dass nicht...

„Hier wird ihm nichts passieren. Morgen früh werden ihn die Muggel finden und aufnehmen."

Minerva runzelte ihre Stirn. „Aber das geht dann auf deine Kappe Albus."

„Wie immer." Albus Dumbledore grinste Minerva an und schritt dann mit ihr von dannen, während Hagrid sein Motorrad bestieg und davonflog.

Harry seufzte erleichtert auf. Sein Blick lag auf dem kleinen Bündel. Sollte er es jetzt schon wagen? Unsicher wendete er seinen Blick von dem Kind ab und sah wie die beiden Professoren verschwanden und Hagrid war auch kaum noch zusehen. Langsam erhob er sich, seine Knochen knackten und leise schlich er zur Haustüre. Der kleine Junge hatte seine Augen geöffnet und wimmerte leise. „Psst Harry, ich bin ja da. Ich bringe dich von den schrecklichen Dursleys weg. Zurück zu Mama und Papa." Harry lächelte dem Jungen zu und nahm ihn vorsichtig auf den Arm. „Lass uns von hier verschwinden."

„Wohin des Weges? Mir war klar, dass hier etwas faul ist. Als Katze riecht man so was." Minerva war neben ihm erschienen.

„Verdammt..." Fluchend sah Harry auf den Boden.

„Wer bist du und wohin wolltest du mit dem Kind?" Dumbledore war neben Harry erschienen und berührte sachte seine Schulter.

„Ich wollte ihn von hier wegbringen... Die Dursleys sind grausam und Harry hat diese Kindheit nicht verdient."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Minerva ruckte ihre Brille zurecht und ihr Blick lag auf dem Jungen. Diese Statur..., diese Haare, aber diese Augen... Wenn die Augen nicht wären, würde sie ihn glatt für James Potter in früheren Zeiten halten.

Harry biss sich auf seine Lippen. „Das wollen sie gar nicht wissen..."

„Oh doch... ich glaube Albus und ich nehmen dich mal mit nach Hogwarts. Oder was meinst du Albus?" Der alte Mann nickte der Frau zu. „Aber was machen wir mit dem Kind?"

„Hmm, ich würde sagen erst mal mitnehmen. Dann können wir immer noch entscheiden was passiert."

Betreten blickte Harry zu Boden. Besser hatte es ja nicht kommen können... wieso hätte er nicht länger warten können?

Harry saß mit hängendem Kopf auf einem Stuhl im Büro des Schulleiters und hatte klein Harry an sich gedrückt. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Versuchung seine Eltern zu töten und darum dass er erwischt wurde.

„Also, wer bist du und was hattest du mit dem Jungen vor?" Dumbledore stand hinter dem Schreibtisch und hatte seine Hände auf die Oberfläche abgelegt. Sein Blick heftete auf dem Jungen.

Der Junge schnaubte auf und blickte zur Seite. „Wenn ich ihnen das erzählen würde, würden sie mir das eh nicht glauben Professor und wenn, dann würden sie mir Standpredigen halten dass ich das nicht hätte tun dürfen..."

„Das hätten sie auch nicht. Albus hatte gewisse Schutzzauber auf das Haus der Dursleys gelegt wenn sie den Kleinen am Morgen gefunden hätten." Minervas Stimme war vorwurfsvoll und Harry hörte sie leicht aufschnauben.

„Minerva... ich kann diese Zauber noch einmal rauf beschwören wenn wir den Kleinen dahin bringen..."

„Nein bloß nicht Professor... nicht zu den Dursleys." Harry hatte seinen Blick gehoben. „Das Leid was Harry dort erfahren würde, würde ihm nicht gut tun und es heißt doch immer das Kinder zu ihren Eltern gehören!"

Dumbledore nickte leicht. „Da hast du Recht, aber seine Eltern sind ums Leben gekommen und die Dursleys sind die einzigen Verwandten die er noch hat. Aber könntest du jetzt so gütig sein und uns deinen Namen zu verraten?"

Okay, sie wollen nicht anders. Mein voller Name lautet Harry James Potter, ich bin 17 Jahre alt und stamme aus dem Jahre 1997. Ich bin hier um zu verhindern dass das was ich ertragen musste, sich wiederholt und das habe ich bereits getan... nur sind sie mir in die Quere gekommen. Professor!" Harrys Augen funkelten, während er Dumbledore anblickte. Dieser hatte sich in seinen Lederstuhl gleiten lassen und mit großen Augen blickte er zu Harry. Diese Ähnlichkeit die er mit James Potter hatte waren nicht zu übersehen, aber diese Augen... Dumbledore schaute auf den kleinen Jungen nieder der in Harrys Armen saß... das waren die selben Augen. „Aber das kann doch nicht sein... wie kommen sie hierher."

„Wenn ich das selbst wüsste könnte ich es ihnen mitteilen Professor."

„Und wo wollten sie den Jungen hinbringen?" Minerva war näher getreten und beäugte die beiden Harrys ebenfalls.

„Zu meinen Eltern? Bevor sie etwas sagen, sie sind nicht tot... ich habe sie vor dem Tod bewahrt."

„Das glaub ich ihnen nicht... ich war selbst da und habe mir ihre Leichen angesehen und am Mittag sollen sie begraben werden."

Harry grinste Professor McGonagall leicht an. „Dazu würde ich sagen: Zu spät. Ich habe zwei Grabsteine gezaubert und meine Eltern in Sicherheit gebracht. Sie sind geschwächt vom Angriff, aber sie leben. Sie haben den Todesfluch genauso wie mein jüngeres Ich überlebt."

„Aber wie..." Entsetzt blickte Professor McGonagall zu Albus Dumbledore hinüber, der seinen Zauberstab leicht in der Hand drehte. „Minerva, ich glaube ihm. Harry, streich mal deine Haare von der Stirn und Minerva, schau dir das an. Die selbe Narbe. Nur bei unserem älteren Harry sieht sie nicht mehr so schlimm aus."

„Aber wie konnten Lily und James Potter den Todesfluch bitteschön überleben?"

„Fragen wir sie doch selber." Dumbledore hatte sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry sich flexibel zeigen wird und uns zu ihnen hinführt."

„Wenn es war ist meinst du Albus... ich vertraue dem ganzen nicht... wäre es nicht besser den Kleinen erst mal zu den Dursleys zu bringen?"

Harry verdrehte seine Augen leicht. Bitte nicht... nicht zu den Dursleys. „Bitte nicht... die Dursleys sind schlimm und würden mein jüngeres Ich in der Abstellkammer einsperren und sobald er etwas älter ist zu Arbeiten jeglicher Art benutzen. Sie würden ihn wie Abschaum ansehen und nicht gut behandeln. Bitte glauben sie mir. Ich habe es am eigenen Leibe verspürt."

„Na gut, nehmen wir den Kleinen mit, aber ich bestehe darauf ihn zu tragen." Minerva nahm den kleinen Harry hoch und dieser fing gleich an zu wimmern.

„Er fremdelt etwas... vielleicht sollte ich ihn doch wieder nehmen" Harry grinste leicht und strich dem Jungen beruhigend über das zersauste Haar.

„Harry wird sich schon an uns gewöhnen. Also wo gehen wir jetzt hin... kann man mit Flohpulver reisen?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, meine Eltern sind in einem Muggelhaus, dessen Besitzer im Urlaub sind. Zwar haben sie einen Kamin, aber dieser ist nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen, aber man kann dorthin apparieren."

„Dann lasst uns gehen." Dumbledore öffnete die Bürotüre und schritt mit den anderen hinaus. „Wir sollten uns vielleicht etwas beeilen, schließlich bricht der Tag bald an und bis dahin sollten wir vor dem Schlossgelände aus apparieren. Ich schlage Seite-an-Seite apparieren vor, denn nur Harry weiß wo es hingeht."

Harry nickte leicht und zusammen durchquerte er mit den beiden Professoren das Schloss und apparierte vorm Schlossgelände in das Muggelhaus.

Ein lautes ‚Ploff' ließen Lily und James Potter zusammenschrecken und ängstlich umklammerten sie sich einander. Lily gesamter Körper zitterte und Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen. Wieso brauchte Harry so lange. War etwas schief gegangen? Panik stieg in Lily auf, aber als sie Harry durch die Tür treten sah, atmete sie tief auf, aber wo war ihr kleiner Sohn? Panisch sah sie sich um. „Harry, wo ist Harry?" Lilys Stimme zitterte und sie ging ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu.

„Sorry Mum, aber ich wurde erwischt, aber keine Sorge: Harry ist dabei, aber ich musste noch zwei mitbringen." Harry trat ins Zimmer und gab somit Blick auf die beiden Professoren frei. Der kleine Harry auf Minervas Arm quietschte auf als er seine Mutter entdeckte. sofort war Lily neben ihm angekommen und nahm ihn auf den Arm. „Mein kleiner Spatz. Ich habe dich so vermisst." Sanft strich sie über die Wange des Kindes und küsste sanft dessen Stirn.

Dumbledore hatte sich in einen Sessel fallen lassen und entfachte mit einer geschickten Handbewegung das Feuer im Kamin. „Bevor euch Minerva mit Fragen bombardiert frage ich euch. Wie habt ihr dass geschafft?"

„Naja..." James strich sich durchs Haar und blickte nervös zu seiner Frau hinüber die ihren Sohn an sich drückte. „Das ganze war Harrys Idee... er war auf einmal da vor einem Monat und hat uns mitgeteilt was mit uns passieren wird. Wir haben dann gemeinsam überlegt wie wir die Zukunft am Besten ändern könnten. Lily und mir viel da nichts ein, aber Harry hatte eine Idee. In der Zukunft hatte er einen Felix Felicias Trank gewonnen und trug diesen im Umhang. Genaueres dazu sollte vielleicht er selbst erläutern. Auf jedenfall hat der Trank gewirkt. Ansonsten würden wir euch jetzt nicht gegenüberstehen."

Dumbledore nickte und legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Und warum hat Harry dieses seltene Gebräu im Umhang getragen?"

„Weil ich zu dem Zeitpunkt bevor ich hier in die Vergangenheit gekommen bin, mit Voldemort..." Minerva zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen und erschrocken hatte sie ihren Blick auf den Jungen gelegt. „gekämpft habe, aber dann war alles weiß und dann war ich hier. Ich weiß Professor dass ich hätte zu ihnen kommen sollen und die Vergangenheit nicht ändern hätte sollen, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich wollte meine Eltern kennen lernen und ich wollte eine bessere Zukunft für mein jüngeres Ich. Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon hätten ihn nur gequält, benutzt, ihm keinen Spaß gegönnt... Harry hätte keine Kindheit gehabt, keine Freude geschweige denn irgendwelche Freunde. Sie hätten ihn für geistesgestört dargestellt."

„Albus, ich hatte dir doch gesagt dass die Leute komisch sind."

„Ja Minerva, aber dort fließt das Blut von Lily und ich finde es steht nichts im Wege den kleinen Harry bei seinen Eltern zu lassen, aber wir müssen zusehen dass wir den Großen wieder in die Zukunft kriegen. Ich werde mich mal im Schloss beraten lassen was man machen kann damit die Zukunft nicht zu sehr geändert wird. Ich persönlich wäre ja dafür dass alles noch so ist wie es war, mit der Ausnahme dass Lily und James am Leben sind. Ich habe da auch schon eine Idee, aber ich muss mich erst beratschlagen lassen. Komm Minerva. Hier sind die Potters sicher und morgen kommen wir wieder. Wir werden ihn ein neues Zuhause verschaffen, schließlich können sie ja nicht nur in Muggelhäusern leben." Mit diesen Worten hatte Dumbledore Minerva ergriffen und war mit ihr appariert.

„Harry, wie konnte das passieren?" Lily hatte sich aufs Sofa fallen lassen und ihre Hand nach dem Jungen ausgestreckt.

„Ich weiß nicht... sie waren wegappariert als ich hinbin um ihn zu holen, aber ich denke das Professor McGonagall eine gute Nase hatte und mich gerochen hatte. Es tut mir leid."

„Ist doch nicht schlimm... irgendwie ist es besser wenn die beiden Bescheid wissen und vielleicht können sie uns helfen. Wenn ich Dumbledore richtig verstanden habe, gibt es dich dann zwei Mal in der Zukunft. Einmal bei uns und einmal bei den Dursleys. Ich weiß, kompliziert und ich verstehe es auch noch nicht ganz. Mal abwarten." James grinste seinen Sohn an. „Sag mal Harry, haben wir uns schon dafür bedankt dass du unser Leben gerettet hast?"

„Dad, dass braucht ihr doch nicht. Das hätte doch jeder versucht wenn er davon gewusst hätte." Harry lächelte seinen Vater schüchtern an, griff nach Lilys Hand und ließ sich aufs Sofa ziehen.

„Nein Harry. Nicht alle. Nur die, die ein großes Herz haben. Andere wären zu feige gewesen. Harry, du warst tapfer und hast dein eigenes Leben riskiert. Wir sind stolz auf dich." Lily hatte ihren Arm um den Jungen gelegt und zog ihn an sich. „Ich hab dich lieb." Sanft küsste sie Harrys Wange und ein warmes Glücksgefühl durchfuhr seinen Körper.

„Oh Mum, ich dich auch und ich bin so froh bei euch zu sein, aber was mich noch glücklicher macht, ist dass ihr beiden am Leben seit. Ich habe häufiger davon geträumt wie es wäre, wenn ihr am Leben sein würdet. Ich würde mein gesamtes Leben anders leben."

„Ja Harry. Ich bin froh dass du hier aufgetaucht bist und uns vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt hast. Du hast was gut bei uns."

„Mom, dass reicht schon wenn ihr eure gesamte Liebe meinem jüngeren Ich schenkt." Harry lehnte sich an die Schulter seiner Mutter und genoss einfach nur ihre Nähe. Er war so froh dass alles gut gegangen war, dass er seine Eltern hatte und dass sie einfach nur glücklich waren.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Wohnfensterzimmer. Unruhig lag ein schlaksiger schwarzhaariger Junge auf einer Coach. Seine Augen waren geöffnet, aber unruhig wälzte er sich auf der Coach umher.

Ein paar Augen waren auf den Jungen gerichtet. Jetzt war im bewusst geworden wie viel er dem Jungen zu verdanken hatte. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, wären Lily und er nicht mehr am Leben. Nie wieder hätten sie den Sonnenaufgang gesehen und vielleicht hätte er doch Sirius als Geheimniswahrer nehmen sollten. Es war ja so geplant, aber Sirius wollte das nicht. Schließlich schlug Sirius Peter zu und James hatte diesem Verräter vertraut. Wut stieg in James auf und er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Wenn er gewusst hätte was Peter für eine falsche Ratte war, hötte er sich niemals mit ihm angefreundet. Wie konnte man sich nur so gewaltig in einem Menschen irren?

James seufzte leise auf und blickte zu seiner rothaarigen Frau, die im Schlaf ihren kleinen gemeinsamen Sohn an sich drückte. James erhob sich aus seinem Sessel, streichelte Harry über das kleine Köpfchen und trat zum Fenster. Vögel flogen draußen umher und ein paar Schleierwolken bedeckten den Himmel.

„Dad." Harry war an seiner Seite erschienen-

„Oh Harry, wie soll das alles weitergehen?" Aber der Angesprochene zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Was hätte er sagen sollen? Er hatte doch selbst keinen Plan davon. Das einzige was er wollte, war seine Eltern vorm Tod zu bewahren und das hatte er bereits geschafft. „Lass uns auf Dumbledore warten. Er weiß sicherlich eine Lösung. Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher." Der Junge hatte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Vaters gelegt und drückte diese leicht.

„Ja, ich denke, du hast Recht. Albus weiß sicherlich eine Lösung. Mich würde es nicht wundern wenn er sich bereits da drüber den Kopf zerbrochen hätte."

Harry nickte leicht und sein Blick wanderte hinaus aus dem Fenster. „Ja, das ist Dumbledore. Sicherlich taucht er in den nächsten Stunden hier auf."

Ein lautes ‚Ploff' ließ die gesamte Familie Potter aufschrecken. Lily war aus ihrem Sessel aufgesprungen und drückte ihren Sohn stärker an sich, aber dieser fing durch den noch verstärkten Griff an zu weinen.

James hatte sich ruckartig umgedreht, seinen Zauberstab gezückt und mit seiner linken Hand eine Blumenvase umgestoßen, die auf dem Boden scheppernd zerbrach.

Dumbledore war in der Türe erschienen und grinste verlegen. „Vielleicht sollte ich das nächste Mal meinen Besuch ankündigen. Nicht dass noch mehr zu Bruch geht." Er deutete auf die am Boden liegende Blumenvase, während er das Wohnzimmer betrat und sich auf die Coach fallen ließ. Mit seinem Zauberstab entfachte er das Feuer im Kamin, was daraufhin friedlich begann zu lodern. „Ich habe mich mit Merlin beraten und dieser hat vorgeschlagen so wenig wie möglich in der Zukunft zu verändern. Das würde aber bedeuten, dass Harry zu Lily's Schwester kommen müsste, aber nachdem uns unser großer Harry offenbart hat, wie die Dursleys ihn behandelt haben, halte ich diese Variante nicht für sinnvoll. Wir würden Harry nur noch mehr Leid zuführen."

„Sir, aber was machen wir denn dann?" Harry war von der Fensterbank weggetreten und blickte fragend in Dumbledores Augen.

„Wir müssen das ganze irgendwie vortäuschen, so dass wenn Harry später zurückreist nichts verändert ist. Ansonsten findet er sich selbst nicht mehr zurecht."

„Sie meinen, dass ich wenn ich zurückgehe in meine Zeit, an dem Ort wo ich zuletzt gewesen bin, ankomme? Das bedeutet Ginny und ich sind zusammen, Ron und Hermine meine besten Freunde?" In Harrys Augen fing es zuversichtlich an zu funkeln, aber Dumbledore schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Nicht ganz. Harry, in der Zukunft ist die Zeit genauso vergangen wie hier. Das bedeutet, dass heute der 1. November 1997 bei dir ist, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wenn du zurückkehrst dich nicht mehr an dem Ort befinden wirst an dem du zuletzt gewesen bist."

Der Junge ließ sich geschockt in einem Sessel sinken. „Was denken dann Ginny, Ron und Hermine?" Harry schluckte auf und Verzweiflung breitete sich in ihm aus. Würden sie ihn für Tod halten und um ihn trauern? Und was wäre mit Voldemort? Hatte er überlebt oder hatte er seiner Freundin und seinen Freunden etwas angetan? Tränen stiegen in seine Augen. Verdammt, was war mit ihnen? Vielleicht war ja aber auch alles gut...

Dumbledore hatte den Jungen beobachtet und er konnte sich denken woran er gerade dachte und was er fühlte.

Lily war an Harrys Seite erschienen, setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels und zog ihren Sohn an sich. „Deinen Freunden und deiner Freundin geht es bestimmt gut. Harry, ich denke es wird Zeit dass du zurückgehst, aber davor müssen wir noch klären wie es mit uns und dir weitergeht." Lily lächelte ihren Sohn aufmunternd an und strich über dessen Haar.

„Harry, da gebe es noch die Möglichkeit dein Ich in zwei Teile zu teilen. Das bedeutet, dass dein einer Teil bei den Dursleys aufwächst. Also in dem dein Ich und das andere bei deinen Eltern. Sobald du in der Zukunft wieder wärst und deinem anderen Ich gegenüber stehst, würdet ihr wieder eins werden."

„Ist das nicht so was wie einen Horkrux zu erschaffen? Das ist doch gefährlich." James hatte sich zu seiner Familie gesellt und in seinem Gesicht konnte man deutlich die Besorgnis ablesen.

„Irgendwie schon, aber es wird mit einer anderen Begründung getan. Das Gegenteil ist ja, dass die Seele wieder zusammengefügt werden kann. Bei Horkruxen geht das nicht. Da macht man sie sozusagen kaputt."

„Okay, ich bin einverstanden. Teilen sie meine Seele in zwei."

„Später Harry, später."

„Warum?" Harry presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Wieso erst später und nicht sofort?

„Bevor ich deine Seele teile, sollten wir klären was wir mit deinen Eltern machen."

„Albus, darüber habe ich mir mit Lily schon etwas Gedanken drüber gemacht. Wir sind der Meinung den Filideus Zauber noch einmal anzuwenden, aber dazu brauchen wir ein Haus und einen Geheimniswahrer."

Dumbledore nickte. „Das Haus ist kein Problem, denn darum habe ich mich schon gekümmert. Schließlich kommen heute Abend die Muggel des Hauses wieder."

Lily blickte zu ihrem Mann und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. „Danke Albus und für den Geheimniswahrer haben wir uns wen ausgesucht den wir vollkommen vertrauen und wo wir uns 100 Prozent sicher sind, dass dieser uns nicht auffliegen lassen wird. Harry." Lilys Augen suchten Harry seine. „Würdest du unser Geheimniswahrer sein wollen und unser Geheimnis hüten bis du in der Zukunft zu uns kommst?"

Harry schluckte auf, seine Ohren glühten und er starrte seine Mutter an. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer und schließlich nickte er mit dem Kopf. „Ja, wenn ihr mich wirklich wollt, dann mache ich es."

„So, dann wäre dass ja geklärt und wir könnten dann ja zu eurem neuen Zuhause aufbrechen, aber bevor wir gehen sollten wir noch unsere Spuren verwischen." Dumbledore erhob sich und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf die kaputte Vase. „Reparo!" Sofort setzten sich die kaputten Teile zusammen. „So, nehmt euer Zeug und dann lasst uns gehen. Minerva erwartet uns bereits in dem neuen Haus."

Harry griff nach den Händen seiner Eltern und stellte sich neben Dumbledore, der dann hinter sie trat und die Arme um die Familie zu legen und mit ihnen vor das neue Haus apparierte.

Die Sonne schien, Vögel saßen auf Obstbäumen und zwitscherten fröhlich zu den Personen herunter die vorm Haus gerade erschienen waren. Das Haus war strahlendweiß, an den Fenstern waren grüne Fensterladen angebracht. Um sie herum war alles Grün, nur ein schmaler Weg der von Kieselsteinen bedeckt war, schlängelte sich vom Haus zu einer Straße.

Eine schwarze Katze hatte sich vor der Haustüre zusammengerollt und musterte die Angekommenen neugierig. Leise Mauzend erhob sich die Katze und schritt auf die kleine Familie zu.

„Wie ich sehe hat sich Minerva drinnen bequem gemacht. Na Lucy, hat dir die böse Minerva den Warteposten überlassen?" Die Katze miaute wieder und strich schnurrend um Dumbledores Beine. „Lasst uns reingehen. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergessen. Das Haus kann von Muggel nicht gesehen werden, aber selbst vielen Zauberern ist es nicht gestattet in die Nähe des Hauses zu gelangen. Also kommt. Ich möchte euch noch wen vorstellen."

Sie waren an der Haustüre angekommen. „Guten Abend Professor." Der Türknopf. Hatte sich zu einem Gesicht verwandelt und die Tür sprang einen Spalt weit auf.

„Das ist Jesim, der magische Türknopf. Er wacht über das Haus und er erkennt die jenigen die das Haus betreten dürfen an ihren Gesichtern, die Haltung, die Stimme und besondere andere Merkmale. Außerdem hat er einen guten Riecher für Vielsafttrank und andere Dinge. Also Jesim, dass ist die Familie Potter. Die Lady mit dem roten lockigen Haar und den grünen Augen ist Lilianne, kurz Lily Potter. Ihr Mann, der mit den schwarzen Haaren und den braunen Augen heißt James Potter und der kleine Junge mit der Blitznarbe den Lily auf dem Arm trägt ist Harry James Potter."

„Und der Andere?", gab der Türknopf von sich.

„Das ist ebenfalls Harry James Potter, aber dieser stammt aus der Zukunft und hat seine Eltern vorm sicheren Tod bewahrt." Dumbledore lächelte leicht, während er zur Seite getreten war, damit Jesim einen besseren Blick auf den Jungen hatte.

„Das hat er? Wow, Professor, es ist mir ein Vergnügen der Familie zu dienen und ich genehmige erst mal den vier Personen den Zutritt zu dem Haus." Mit diesen Worten war die Tür ganz aufgesprungen und gab den ersten Blick ins Haus. Ein langer Korridor führte ins erste Zimmer und an der Seite stand eine Wendeltreppe die den Zutritt in den ersten Stock genehmigte. Die Wände waren in fröhlichen Farben gestrichen und der Boden mit Parkett belegt.

„Das Haus ist magisch vergrößert worden und ihr könnt ihr nach Belieben umdekorieren. Bei Sonderwünschen wie neuen Möbeln etc. wendet ihr euch einfach an mich. So, aber jetzt lasst uns mal ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Ich habe so den Verdacht dass sich Minerva da drinnen

bequem gemacht hat." Dumbledore führte die Familie in ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer. Das Zimmer war in einem hellem Orange gestrichen, mehrere Bücherregale und Schränke die zum Aufbewahren dienten, standen an den Wänden. Ein weicher bescher Teppich war über den Parkettboden ausgebreitet und eine gemütliche Sofaecke war im Hintergrund aufgebaut. Trotz all dem bot der Raum noch genügend Platz für andere Aktivitäten. Minerva saß in einem Sessel und war in ein Buch vertieft.

„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht. Wenn Minerva ein spannendes Muggelbuch in die Hände bekommt, dann kriegt man sie nicht so leicht davon weg und daher würde ich sagen, dass ihr euch einmal hier alleine umschaut. Ich gesell mich solange zu Minerva, nehme Lucy auf den Schoss und schmökere etwas in den Zeitschriften, die hier rumliegen. Also ich wünsche euch viel Spaß."

Eine Stunde hatten sie gebraucht um das Haus zu erkunden. Fasziniert waren sie von der Wendeltreppe aus Marmor, dem Kamin der in einer Nische stand, den großen Fenstern, die Sicht daraus, die Schaukel im Garten, das Gartenhäuschen wo man Besen aufbewahren könnte. Kurz: Das Haus gefiel der gesamten Familie sehr.

„Harry, ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass du zurückgehst in deine Zeit. Ich habe mich mit Minerva beraten und wir sind einer Meinung, Du musst in deinen richtigen Körper zurückkehren, aber bevor du von uns gehst, müssen wir noch ein paar Zauber aussprechen. Reicht euch bitte die Hände und schließt eure Augen." Harry, Lily und James schlossen ihre Augen und reichten sich ihre Hände.

„Schwörst du, Harry James Potter, das Geheimnis deiner Eltern für dich zubehalten?"

„Ich schwöre."

Die drei waren in ein gelbliches Licht gehüllt, was kurz darauf hin erlosch. „So, der Zauber ist gesprochen und nun teilen wir deine Seele in zwei Harry, aber der Zauberspruch wird erst aktiv wenn du von uns gehst. Harry, ich wünsche dir viel Glück." Dumbledore hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet und sprach ein paar Worte. „Jetzt ist es an der Zeit dich zu verabschieden Harry."

Harry nickte zögerlich, Tränen standen in seinen Augen, sein Hals schmerzte vom zurückhalten der Tränen. „Mom!", krächzte Harry und trat näher an seine Mutter heran. „Danke für alles und ich hoffe, das ich euch in der Zukunft wiedersehen werde. Die Tage hier waren die schönsten in meinem Leben. Ich danke dir dafür, dass du dich um mich gekümmert und mich getröstet hast. Dein Mut hat mir neue Hoffnungen gegeben und ohne euch beide hätte ich es niemals geschafft. Danke." In Lilys Augen standen ebenfalls die Tränen und schluchzend zog sie ihren Sohn an sich. „Harry, gern geschehen und komme bitte heile in der Zukunft an. Wir werden auf dich warten und ich kann es kaum erwarten dich wieder in die Arme zu schließen. Aber bis dahin werden wir mich und deinen Dad 16 Jahre vergehen."

Langsam löste sich Harry aus der Umarmung, Tränen strömten in Bächen über seine Wangen und er drehte sich zu seinem Vater. „Dad, ich bedanke mich auch bei dir über die Tage die ich bei euch verbringen durfte und am meisten bin ich darüber glücklich, dass ich mit dir zusammen um die Wette fliegen durfte und ich hoffe, dass wir das Ereignis in der Zukunft wiederholen dürfen. Außerdem hatte ich noch eine Menge Spaß mit dir und ich bin froh dass ich das Erleben durfte. Passe bitte gut auf Mom und auf mein Jüngeres ich auch. Nun liegt es nicht mehr in meiner Hand."

„Komm her du kleiner Racker!" James umarmte seinen Sohn, drückte ihn fest an sich und strich sanft über dessen Rücken. „Ich danke dir, dass du uns vorm Tod bewahrt hast. Lily und ich stehen tief in deiner Schuld und ich kann es kaum erwarten dich in 16 Jahren wieder zusehen."

„Ach Dad... ihr habt mir gezeigt wie das Leben sein kann, also hat es sich ausgeglichen und ich bin froh darüber das mein jüngeres Ich eine bessere Zukunft vor sich hat als ich."

„Harry, es ist an der Zeit zu gehen, bevor es dir noch schwerer fällt." Dumbledore hatte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter gelegt und zog ihn leicht von seinem Vater weg. „Stell dir vor, wo du hinwillst und dann müsstest du deinen eigenen Weg finden. Viel Glück, Harry!"

Harry nickte leicht, schloss seine Augen und kurz darauf war er von weißem Licht eingehüllt. „Ich liebe euch beide!", schrie er noch, bevor er verschwunden war.

„Hoffentlich kommt er gut an." Lily hatte sich an James gelehnt und Tränen strömten über ihe Wangen. „Seine Anwesenheit wird mir fehlen!"

Es fühlte sich so an als ob er viel und alles um ihn herum war in ein weißes Licht eingehüllt. Zuerst hatte er noch die Stimmen seiner Eltern wahrgenommen und er hatte gedacht dass es nicht klappen würde, aber dann waren die Stimmen immer leise geworden bis sie nicht mehr zu hören waren, aber das weiß verschwand nicht.

Langsam hörte er ein leises Piepsen. Was konnte das sein? Das Piepsen wurde immer lauter und dann vernahm er ein leises Schluchzen.

„Doktor Kurbi, dass können sie doch nicht machen... die Apparate ausschalten. Ich bin mir sicher dass er erwachen wird. Er lässt mich jetzt nicht alleine. Schließlich hat er Voldemort besiegt und nun kann er sein Leben vollkommen anders Leben." Ginny hatte sich Harrys Hand ergriffen und drückte diese feste. Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen und tropften auf Harrys Arm.

„Miss Weasley, er liegt jetzt seit einem Monat im Koma und wir haben ihn durch die ursprünglichen Mittel die wir dagegen haben nicht wach kriegen können. Wir sind nicht mehr sicher ob er je wieder aufwachen wird." Die Stimme des Arztes war ruhig, aber sie ließ Harry beunruhigen. Abschalten? Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Er versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, aber seine Lider bewegten sich nicht. Er war wie festgenagelt und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Alles in ihm schmerzte. Vielleicht hätte er doch noch länger in der Vergangenheit bleiben sollen.

„Versetzen sie sich doch einmal in seine Lage. Sind sie ihm gar nicht dankbar dass Voldemort und dessen Anhänger nun weg sind?"

„Doch Miss... sehr sogar..."

„Und wieso wollen sie ihm dann nicht die Chance geben wieder aufzuwachen? Ich spüre doch dass er lebt und er wird aufwachen.", schluchzte sie, aber ihre Stimme war laut.

„G..Gi..Ginny.", flüsterte Harry leise, seine Kehle war trocken und seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum. Er versuchte die Hand zu drücken, aber er hatte keine Kraft. Sein Körper war vollkommen ausgelaugt.

„Harry? Harry? Oh mein Gott?" Ginny starrte den Jungen an, der sich bemühte zu sprechen und seine Augen zu öffnen. „Streng dich nicht an. Das wird schon wieder."

Harry schaffte es seine grünen Augen einen Spalt breit zu öffnen. „W..w..warum l...lieg... i..ch hier?" Alles um ihn herum war verschwommen, aber er konnte eindeutlich an den weißen Wänden erkennen, dass er sich im St. Mungos befand.

„Harry, erinnerst du dich an den Kampf mit Voldemort. Auf einmal war alles weiß und du lagst auf dem Boden. Ich dachte erst du wärst tot, aber du hast noch geatmet und dein Puls war sehr schwach. Harry, ich hatte so Angst dich zu verlieren." Ginny drückte Harrys Hand an sich und noch mehr Tränen tropften auf Harry.

„Was ist mit Voldemort?", fragte Harry leise.

„Du hast ihn besiegt und gleich alle Todesser mit. Sie sind einfach durch das Licht umgefallen... es war wie ein Fluch der das Böse auslöschte."

Voldemort tot? Harry atmete erleichtert durch, aber sein gesamter Körper schmerzte.

„Treten sie mal beiseite." Der Heiler schon Ginny etwas weg. „Ich hätte nicht mehr gedacht dass sie aufwachen Mr. Potter. Das war sozusagen Timing."

„Ich habe es mitbekommen, danke... Ginny, wo ist meine Brille? Ohne die sehe ich kaum etwas und ich würde dich gerne wieder sehen. Das habe ich so lange nicht mehr getan."

„Hier." Harry spürte wie Ginny ihm die Brille auf die Nase setzte und so langsam wurde die Sicht klarer. Ginnys Augen waren gerötet, funkelten aber und tiefe Augenringe waren darunter zu sehen. Ihr Haar fiel matt und strohig über ihre Schultern. Ihr Anblick schockte ihn. So hatte er sie noch nie gesehen.

„Ginny.", flüsterte Harry und versuchte seine Hand zu heben.

„Schhh, ist gut. Ich bin bei dir. Ich weiß, ich sehe schlimm aus, aber ich konnte nicht schlafen. Zu große Sorgen habe ich mir um dich gemacht, aber jetzt wo du wieder wach bist, geht es mir wieder besser. Ich habe es vermisst in deine Augen zu sehen und dich zu spüren. Harry, ich bin so froh dass du lebst."

„Ach Ginny. Mir ging es genauso. Ich habe dich wahnsinnig vermisst und jeder Tag der verstrichen ist hat auf eine Art und Weise einsam angefangen und wieder einsam aufgehört." Harrys Arm zitterte und sanft strich er über Ginnys nasse Wange. „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit heute noch hier rauszukommen?"

„Nein Mr. Potter. Sie sind zu schwach. Ihr Körper ist vollkommen am Ende und ihre Magie ist in Reserven. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie es überhaupt geschafft haben."

Seufzend schloss Harry seine Augen. Toll... heute würden seine Eltern ihn erwarten. Er wollte sie doch unbedingt wieder sehen, sie an sich drücken und seine Seele wieder zusammenfügen, aber dies konnte er nun vergessen. Die Heiler und Ginny würden ihn nicht gehen lassen. Das Leben war schon manchmal hart.

Wie sollte er es am Besten Ginny erklären wo er die ganze Zeit gewesen war und das es ihm immer gut gegangen ist? Würde sie es ihm glauben wenn er jetzt von seinen Eltern erzählen würde? Oder würde sie seine Erfahrungen in der Vergangenheit für eine Halluzination halten während sein Körper hier im Koma lag? Auf eine Art und Weise bereute Harry es zurückgekehrt zu sein, denn diese Schmerzen waren kaum auszuhalten und dazu war sein gesamter Körper ausgelaugt. Seufzend drehte er seinen Kopf zu Ginny hinüber, die etwas abseits stand und mit einem der Heiler sprach. Konnte er irgendwie seine Eltern benachrichtigen damit sie sich keine Sorgen machten? Dumbledore war tot und Minerva hatte bestimmt schon genügend andere Sachen zu tun als Dienstbote zu spielen.

Ginny war wieder an Harry's Bett getreten und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. „Harry, ich darf bei dir im St. Mungos bleiben. Eine der Schwestern stellt mir nachher ein Bett rein." Auf Ginnys Lippen lag ein Lächeln, ihre Lippen waren blutrot und so anziehend. Harry hob leicht seinen Kopf und mit einer Hand zog er Ginny leicht zu sich. Seine Augen waren geschlossen als ihre Lippen sich trafen. Ein Feuerwerk explodierte in seinem Inneren, aber Ginny ging es nicht anders. Der Kuss war so unerwartet und atemberaubend, so zaghaft und vorsichtig, aber trotzdem voller Zärtlichkeit. Ginny stützte sich auf dem Bett mit ihren Händen auf, denn sie wollte Harry nicht wehtun. „Harry!", hauchte sie unter den Küssen hervor. Ein paar ihrer roten Haarsträhnen waren ihr ins Gesicht gefallen. „Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Ginny." Wie sehr hatte er ihre Nähe, ihre Augen, ihre Berührungen und ihre Küsse vermisst? Sein ganzer Körper war erhitzt, Schmetterlinge flatterten da drinnen und sein Herz pochte.

Hatte er gerade ‚Ich liebe dich' gesagt? Ginnys Gesicht errötete leicht, aber sofort bedeckte sie Harrys Mund mit einem sanften, aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Seine Lippen waren noch etwas trocken, aber trotzdem knabberte sie leicht herum. Harry ließ sich ins Bett zurückgleiten. Er spürte eine ihrer Hände auf seiner Brust, die langsam auf und ab bewegte. Sämtliche Nackenhaare stellten sich bei dieser Berührung auf und auf seinen Armen breitete sich eine Gänsehaut aus. „Ginny..."

Sie hörten ein leichtes Räuspern hinter sich. Heiler Kurbi hatte Ginny auf die Schulter geklopft. „Ich störe ja nur ungerne, aber ich denke Mr. Potter ist noch zu schwach für so etwas. Wie wäre es, wenn sie ihn etwas schlafen lassen und solange ein paar Sachen holen?"

Ginnys Wangen glühten.

Harry hatte seine Augen geöffnet und seufzte leise. War ja klar, dass man gestört wird wenn es am schönsten war. Wie sehr hatte er diese Gefühle vermisst? Bei seinen Eltern war es anders. Er liebte sie, aber auf eine andere Art. Ginny war seine Frau des Lebens.

„Harry, ich bin dann kurz weg, aber ich bin gleich wieder da." Die junge Frau küsste Harry noch einmal auf den Mund und drückte seine Hand. „Schlaf solange, ja?"

Harry nickte leicht und schloss seine Augen. Die junge Frau warf noch einen Blick auf ihren Freund bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

Ginny betrat den Fuchsbau und alles lief wie gewohnt ab. Geschwirr wurde gespült und flog in die Küchenschränke, Pullover wurden gestrickt und Molly saß wie gewöhnlich am Küchentisch. Der Tagesprophet war vor ihr ausgebreitet und Ginny konnte deutlich hören wie ihre Mutter weinte. „Mom?" Sofort war sie zu ihrer Mutter geeilt und legte ihren Arm um deren Schulter.

„Oh Ginny, es .. es tut mir so Leid." Schluchzend deutete sie auf den etwas durch Mollys Tränen genässten Tagespropheten.

--

Geräte die unseren Retter der Zauberwelt am Leben halten, sollen abgestellt werden.

Geschrieben von: Rita Krummkorn

Gerade eben haben die Heiler des St. Mungos uns mitgeteilt, dass sie Mr. Harry James Potter keine Chance mehr geben aufzuwachen. Sämtliche Mittel, die normalerweise bei jedem anderen Komapatient die sofortige Erweckung bewirken, wirkten bei ihm nicht. Sie gaben ihr menschenmögliche um den Retter unserer Zauberwelt zu retten. Das gesamte Volk trauert um ihn und wir drücken unser tiefstes Beileid aus.

--

„Sie bringen ihn um Ginny...das können sie doch nicht einfach so machen. Ich spüre doch das er lebt, warum geben sie ihm keine Chance." Molly war aufgebracht und schluchzend war sie nun auf dem Tisch zusammengesunken.

„Mom, die Geräte sind jetzt zwar abgestellt, aber Harry lebt. Er ist vorhin aufgewacht."

„Er ist wach?" Molly war aufgeschrocken und starrte ihre Tochter an.

„Ja, Mom. Er ist wach." Ginny lächelte und ein paar Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

„Harry? Er ist aufgewacht?" Ron war zusammen mit Hermine im Türrahmen erschienen und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. Hermine dagegen atmete erleichtert auf. Ihre Augen waren ebenfalls geschwollen und sie lehnte sich an Ron. „Ginny, ich freue mich für euch beide. Du hast lange genug an seinem Krankenbett gesessen und gehofft. Ich bin froh, dass euch das Glück diesmal gegönnt wird und ich hoffe, dass das Leben nun einen anderen Weg gehen wird."

„Danke Mine! Ich bin eigentlich nur kurz hier, da ich meine Sachen holen wollte. Heiler Kurti hat mir erlaubt neben Harry in einem Krankenbett zu schlafen bis er entlassen wird. Ich bin so froh!" Mit diesen Worten war sie nach oben geeilt und packte in Minutenschnelle ihren Koffer.

Leicht gerötet kam sie kurze Zeit später wieder unten an, verabschiedete sich von allen und machte sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. Ron und Hermine wollten später nachkommen.

Etwas über eine Woche war vergangen und Harry wurde entlassen. Zwar war er immer noch nicht ganz bei Kräften, aber wenigstens konnte er sich wieder auf den Beinen halten ohne vor Erschöpfung zusammen zu sinken. Harry hatte genügend Zeit gehabt um über sein weiteres Leben nachzudenken. Das erste was er tun würde, wäre zu seinen Eltern zugehen. Sie machten sich bestimmt tierische Sorgen. Schließlich hätte er schon lange seine Seele wieder zusammenfügen sollen.

„Ginny, bevor wir in den Fuchsbau gehen, muss ich noch etwas erledigen. Das kann dauern, aber ich würde mich freuen wenn du mich begleiten würdest, denn dann kann ich dir gleich ein paar Personen vorstellen!" Er hoffte es zumindest. Alleine konnte er nicht gehen, schließlich würde Ginny es jetzt noch nicht zulassen und ihre Nähe gefiel ihm. Er fühlte sich bei ihr geborgen und konnte es kaum ab erwarten seine Eltern wieder zusehen!

„Gerne!"

Harry legte seine Hand um Ginnys Hüfte, zog sie an sich und gemeinsam apparierten sie.

Das erste was die junge Frau sah, waren Blumen jeglicher Art, Obstbäume voll mit Früchten und inmitten der Blumenwiese stand ein weißes Haus mit grünen Fensterladen. Um das Haus war Efeu gewachsen und gab dem Haus somit das gewisse Muss. „Wow!" Ihr Blick wanderte umher. Was wollten sie hier? Fragend blickte sie zu ihrem Freund, der mit ihr langsam auf die Haustüre zuschritt.

„Hallo Jesim!", sprach Harry und er lächelte, als der Türknopf sich zu einem Gesicht verwandelte und die Ankömmlinge neugierig musterte.

„Mr. Harry James Potter, sie sind zurückgekehrt. Madam und Gentleman erwarten sie bereits." Mit diesen Worten war die Haustüre aufgesprungen und zusammen mit Ginny betrat er den Flur. Der Flur sah anders aus als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Ein Teppich war über dem Parkett ausgerollt und Bilder hingen an den Wänden. Er zog Ginny an sich. Das Parkett knarrte unter ihnen etwas.

Schritte waren von oben zu hören. „Wer ist da?"

Auf Harrys Gesicht bildete sich ein Lächeln. Das war eindeutlich die Stimme seines Vaters. „Dad, ich bin es Harry. Tut mir leid dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber das St. Mungos wollte mich nicht früher gehen lassen!" Ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit ein paar grauen Haaren kam die Treppe herunter, er lächelte und langsam näherte er sich dem Jungen.

„Harry, endlich. Lily hat sich schon Unmengen von Sorgen um dich gemacht. Darf ich etwas fragen?" Sein Blick lag auf dem jungen rothaarigen Mädchen, dass fragend zwischen Vater und Sohn umher blickte. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und irritiert klammerte sie sich an Harry, aber schließlich nickte sie.

„Du bist Ginny nicht wahr?"

Woher kannte dieser Mann ihren Namen? Ginny schluckte auf und nickte abermals.

„Dachte ich es mir. Harry hat eine Menge von dir erzählt und ich bin froh dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin James Potter und der Vater dieses bezaubernden Jungen. Nach deinem Blick zu urteilen vermute ich, dass er dir noch nicht von uns erzählt hat oder?"

„Nein Dad, ich wollte erst einmal selbst feststellen ob alles geklappt hat. Ich dachte mir, dass wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen und Ginny die Sache erklären. Aber vorher muss ich noch etwas erledigen. Wo ist er?"

„Oben, erster Stock, zweite Tür rechts. So Ginny, dann komm doch einfach mal mit ins Wohnzimmer. Harry kommt gleich."

Nervös drückte Harry die Türklinge des gesagtem Zimmers herunter. Ein schwarzhaariger Junge, der ihm zum verwechseln ähnlich sah, lächelte ihn an. Langsam schritten sie aufeinander zu, reichten sich die Hände und wurden eins. Lily war im Türrahmen erschienen. „Ich habe deine Stimme gehört und du hast deine Freundin mitgebracht?" Harry nickte, ging auf seine Mutter zu und nahm sie in den Arm. „Gut siehst du aus Mom.", sagte er lächelnd.

„Danke, du auch. Minerva hat uns erzählt dass du um St. Mungos im Koma liegst und als ich etwas von Geräte abschalten mitbekommen hab, wollte ich schon zu dir, aber mir war irgendwie klar, dass du das nicht einfach zulässt. Komm, lass uns runter gehen. Ich würde gerne deine reizende Freundin kennen lernen."

Harry nickte und folgte seiner Mutter nach unten ins Wohnzimmer. Ginny hatte sich auf der Couch niedergelassen und sie fing an zu lächeln als Harry mit einer rothaarigen Frau das Zimmer betrat. Harry ließ sich neben Ginny nieder. „Ginny, darf ich dir meine Mutter Lily Potter vorstellen? Mom, dass ist Ginny, meine Freundin und die Frau meines Lebens."

„Hallo Ginny." Lilys Stimme war warmherzig und sie reichte ihr freundlich die Hand. „ich habe schon viel von dir gehört und ich konnte es kaum erwarten dich kennen zu lernen."

„Mom, ich denke, wir sollten mal Ginny erklären wieso ihr am Leben seit. Ginny, erinnerst du dich an den Tag wo ich gegen Voldemort gekämpft habe?"

Ginny nickte.

„Mich traf der Todesfluch, aber anstatt tot umzufallen wurde um mich alles herum weiß. Das lag wohl am Felix Felicias. Er hat mich in die Vergangenheit befördert, zu meinen Eltern und mit Hilfe des Trankes habe ich das Leben meiner Eltern gerettet. Wir haben dann meine Seele in zwei geteilt. Die eine ist bei meinen Eltern aufgewachsen und die andere, also ich, bei den Dursleys. Die Zukunft sollte sich nicht ändern. Ansonsten hätte ich nicht mehr zurechtgefunden und wir wären vielleicht nie zusammen gekommen. Vorhin bin ich doch nach oben gegangen. Ich habe meine Seele wieder zusammen gefügt. Nun habe ich zweierlei Erinnerungen. Einmal mein Leben und dann das meines anderen Ichs. An meinen Gefühlen hat sich nichts geändert." Sanft strich Harry über Ginnys Wange und bedeckte ihren Mund mit einem Kuss. „Und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern. Dumbledore hat mich dann nach dem Seelenaufteilen nach Hause, also in die Gegenwart geschickt und ich denke es war ein Zufall dass ich ausgerechnet zu dem Zeitpunkt aufgewacht bin, als die Heiler meine Geräte abstellen wollte."

„Aber Harry, es hätte so viel schief gehen können. Wie konntest du nur dieses Risiko eingehen können? Du hättest auch dich selbst umbringen können und was hätte ich dann gemacht wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst?" Über Ginnys Gesicht flossen Tränen und sie griff nach Harrys Hand. „Am liebsten würde ich dich jetzt schlagen."

Harry lächelte und küsste Ginnys Stirn. „Mom, Dad, ich glaube ich bringe Ginny heim. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mitkommen. Ich würde zu gerne Mollys und Arthurs Gesicht sehen wenn ihr direkt vor ihnen steht."

„Au ja, Lily, das wird lustig und ich kann es kaum erwarten wieder draußen rumzulaufen. Das wird vielleicht ein Knüller wenn das rauskommt das wir leben."

„James Potter... du bist immer noch unverschämt und ich dachte, dass ich dir das in den letzten 16 Jahren ausgetrieben hätte." Lily schüttelte amüsiert ihren Kopf. „Aber ich würde gerne meine Kontakte wieder aufknüpfen. Lasst uns gehen."

„Harry, ich verstehe das immer noch nicht ganz. Du warst in der Vergangenheit? Aber wieso war dein Körper dann hier?" Engumschlungen gingen Ginny und Harry nebeneinander. Lily und James folgten ihn ein paar Meter hinter ihnen. Die Sonne war am untergehen und der Himmel rot gefärbt. Langsam schritten die vier Personen zum Anwesen der Weasleys hinauf.

„Ginny, ich weiß auch nicht wie das ging. Auf einmal war ich da und ich war total verwundert als ich dann im St. Mungos aufgewacht bin. Ich dachte, dass ich vollkommen verschwunden bin, aber ich denke das mein Geist einfach nur meinen Körper verlassen hat und mich mit einem zweiten in die Vergangenheit befördert hat. Ich habe aber täglich an dich gedacht." Die Beiden waren stehen geblieben. Harry strich dem Mädchen über die Wange und zog sie leicht zu sich heran. Er spürte ihren Atem, ihre Lippen als sie auf einander trafen, ihre Hände die sich um seinen Rücken klammerten. Er roch ihr Parfüm. Harry legte seine Hände um ihre Hüften, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und beide genossen die Nähe des Anderen.

Lily und James waren ebenfalls stehen geblieben. Die junge Frau lehnte sich an seinen Mann und seufzte auf. „Liebe ist doch schön. Wenigstens war Harry nicht so ein Macho wie du damals." Liebvoll boxte Lily ihren Mann in den Bauch, der leise aufstöhnte. „Weib, nachher bist du dran.", hauchte er in ihr Ohr ohne seinen Blick von den beiden abzuwenden. „Aber du hast recht, liebe ist schön. Irgendwie ist es schade, dass Harry so nach dir kommt, aber solange die Ladys scharrenweise hinter ihm her sind, ist es doch egal. Hauptsache er hat den Deckel gefunden und Ginny ist mir richtig sympathisch. Als sie mit Harry reinkam, sind ihr die Augen fast rausgefallen, aber sie hat es gut verkraftet. Soweit ich mitbekommen habe ist sie offen, freundlich, hilfsbereit..."

„Ja James, ich finde es nur traurig dass er schon erwachsen ist und wir ihn ziehen lassen müssen. Aber wenigstens hat er nun auch gute Erinnerungen über seine Kindheit in sich. Ich hoffe, dass sie die schmerzhaften irgendwie ausgleichen." Lily trat zusammen mit James näher und legte ihre Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Ich denke, wir sollten weiter."

Mit roten Wangen lösten sich die Beiden von einander. Ihr Atem ging schneller und ihre Augen glitzerten verdächtig. Beide nickten, fassten sich wieder an den Händen und gingen den schmalen Weg zum Fuchsbau hinauf. Nur noch matt wurde das Haus von den letzten Sonnenstrahlen beleuchtet.

„Wie Molly und Arthur reagieren werden? Molly war doch immer so eine, die irgendwas war, ausgerastet ist. Uff, Lily, ich hab Angst."

Lily lachte auf und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „James fantasiert mal wieder, aber hier hat sich in den Jahren kaum etwas verändert. Vielleicht das Haus etwas magisch verändert worden, aber ansonsten nicht wirklich."

Ginny lächelte Lily zaghaft an. Sie waren an der Tür angekommen und das rothaarige Mädchen öffnete diese. Bekannte Stimmen drangen ihnen ins Ohr, die anscheinend aus dem Wohnzimmerbereich kamen. „Sie warten sicherlich schon auf uns.", flüsterte Ginny ihrem Freund zu, der etwas nervös geworden war. Ginny drückte Harrys Hand fest und ihr Herz pochte. Sie selbst war auf die Reaktion ihrer Familienmitglieder gespannt. James hatte Recht. Ihre Mutter war hysterisch was solche und andere Situationen anging. Wahrscheinlich würde sie wie eine Klette von Harrys Eltern nicht mehr abweichen wenn sie nicht vor Schreck in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Ginny grinste und ihre Ohren färbten sich bei dieser Vorstellung rot. „Wir sind da!", rief sie und sofort hörte sie wie Stühle zur Seite geschoben worden. Anscheinend war das ganze Wohnzimmer voll besetzt. Dann konnte es ja heiter werden. „Ich würde sagen, ihr folgt uns so wie vorhin. Mit etwas Abstand. Los Harry, auf in den Kampf."

Harry lachte auf und nickte. Zusammen mit Ginny betrat er das Wohnzimmer, während Lily und James sich im Hintergrund hielten.

„Mensch Junge, du siehst ja abgemagert aus. Ist bei dem Krankenhausfrass kein Wunder. Komm erst mal rein. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen um dich gemacht. Wollte das St. Mungos dich doch nicht gehen lassen?" Molly war an Harrys Seite erschienen und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Harry schnappte nach Luft, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Essen war schrecklich und das St. Mungos hat mich gehen lassen. Ginny und ich musste noch wen besuchen."

„Aber Harry, du bist doch noch nicht ganz bei Kräften. Was wäre wenn du umgekippt wärest?"

„Molly, mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir geht es wieder wunderbar zwar vielleicht noch nicht bei den alten Kräften, aber ich kann mich ohne Probleme auf den Beinen halten." Harry lächelte und war froh darüber, als Molly ihren Griff um ihn löste und ihn musterte.

„Hey Kumpel." Ron war an Harrys Seite erschienen und klopfte seine Schulter. „Man, bin ich froh dass es dir wieder gut geht. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht gehabt und du hast wieder Farbe im Gesicht. So gefällst du mir besser und nachher gibt es dein Lieblingsessen. Mom hat das extra schon vorbereitet."

Harry musterte seinen besten Freund von unten nach oben. Er war wieder um ein paar Zentimeter größer geworden und in seinen Augen funkelte es verdächtig. Da war doch was?

„Harry!" Hermine war an seiner Seite erschienen und warf sich in die Arme von Harry. „Bin ich froh dass du wieder unter den Lebenden bist. Im Krankenhaus sahst total anders aus, aber jetzt trotzt du wieder vor Energie." Hermine errötete, als Ron eine Hand auf Hermines Hüfte legte und Harry grinste. „Ihr seit zusammen, nicht wahr?" Beide nickten. „Ich hoffe, dass das Essen noch für zwei weitere Personen reicht." Sein Blick schweifte über die restliche Meute im Wohnzimmer. Remus saß mit Tonks und Arthur auf einer Couch. Selbst mehrere andere Ordenmitglieder hatten sich im Wohnzimmer ausgebreitet. Alles nur wegen ihm? Harry blickte zur Tür, wo zögernd zwei Personen erschienen waren.

James drückte Lily fest an sich, während sie das Wohnzimmer betraten. Alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet. Sie hören Glas scheppern, aber ansonsten war alles ruhig so das man seinen eigenen Atem hören konnte. Molly schnappte nach Luft und sie taumelte ein paar Schritte nach hinten. Lily und James Potter hier? Wie war das möglich? Sie wollte ihren Blick von den Beiden abwenden und zu Arthur schauen, aber sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. „Aber wie...", fragte sie stotternd.

„Hallo miteinander." James hatte Remus erblickt. „REMUS!" Er löste sich von Lily und rannte auf den einen seiner besten Freunde zu. James blieb neben dem Mann seines Alters stehen. Vor ihm lag ein zerbrochenes Glas. „Du bist doch tot... wie ist das möglich?" Remus hatte sich erhoben und unsicher blickte er James Potter an.

„Das wären Lily und ich jetzt auch, wenn Harry nicht vor knapp über einen Monat zu uns gestoßen wäre. Lily, Harry, ich glaube wir sollten denen unsere Geschichte erzählen."

Harry war zu seiner Mutter gegangen und zusammen gingen sie zu James um die Geschichte noch einmal zu erzählen.

Alle hatten aufmerksam zugehört und sie konnten das gerade eben gehörte nicht glauben. „Leider gab es keine Möglichkeit Sirius wieder lebendig zu machen." Stimmen verstarben. „Sirius saß Jahre lang unschuldig im Gefängnis. Wir konnten ihm nicht helfen, wollten es, aber durften nicht. Der Verräter war Peter. Er war unser Geheimniswahrer!"

Stunden waren vergangen und Harry lag neben Ginny im Bett. Lily und James waren wieder nach Hause gegangen. In einer Woche müsste Ginny wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gehen. Sie fehlte ihm jetzt schon. Harry strich über Ginnys Schulter, die sich im Schlaf an ihn schmiegte. Sanft küsste er ihre Halsbeuge, zog sie an sich und schlief dann auch ein. Morgen war ein neuer Tag und Harry war gespannt was er bringen würde.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen und Harry saß ruckartig aufrecht in seinem Bett. Ginny hatte sich neben ihn gekuschelt und ließ einen leisen Seufzer von sich. Zärtlich betrachtete er sie. Er war froh sie wieder zu haben. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte Voldemort besiegt, seine Eltern wieder zum Leben erweckt und er hatte Ginny – seine Liebe des Lebens. Wie sehr hatte er sie in der Vergangenheit vermisst und wie oft hatte er es sich gewünscht sie dort an seiner Seite zu haben. Aber vielleicht war es besser so gewesen. In der Gegenwart war sie sicher, aber in der Vergangenheit hätte sie leicht verletzt werden können. Sanft strich er über ihre Wange und stieg leise aus dem Bett. Durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen wurde das Zimmer matt erleuchtet. Vorsichtig öffnete Harry die Zimmertüre und verließ es hastig. Sein Weg führte nach unten. Alles war ruhig, bis auf die leisen Schnarchgeräusche von Arthur Weasley. Wie sehr hatte er es vermisst.

Der Boden unter ihm knarrte leise. Er stieg die Treppenstufen hinab und betrat das gemütliche Wohnzimmer. Er wollte jetzt seine Ruhe haben. Harry ließ sich in einen Sessel gleiten und winkelte die Beine an. Es schmerzte in seiner Seele Sirius nicht wieder zum Leben zu erwecken können. Er konnte es nicht beeinflussen, denn er saß in der Zeitschleife fest. Ein Stop hat es nicht gegeben und es hätte die Zukunft geändert.

Harry seufzte auf und sein Blick war auf den Kamin gerichtet. Jetzt war Sirius im Himmel – vollkommen alleine. Vielleicht hatte er sich schon auf James gefreut? „Sirius es tut mir leid!", flüsterte Harry leise und er spürte, wie sich Arme von hinten um ihn schlangen und ein paar rote Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. „Ginny!"

„Warum warst du nicht mehr im Bett? Ich habe es gemerkt, dass du das Bett verlassen hast?"

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken. Ich war nur schon wach und wollte dann nachdenken."

Ginny nickte und vergrub ihr Kinn in seiner Halsbeuge. „Ist schon okay. Lass uns wieder hochgehen ja? Ich will spüren, dass du bei mir bist."

„Okay." Harry lächelte zaghaft, ließ sich von Ginny hochziehen und ging mit ihr zurück in ihr Mädchenzimmer.

Dort angekommen, ließen sich beide ins Bett gleiten und Ginny schmiegte sich an ihn. „Über was musstest du nachdenken?"

„Darüber, dass ich Sirius nicht gerettet habe."

„Harry, dich trifft keine Schuld. Du konntest nicht alle retten. Es hätte soviel passieren können... du hast deine Eltern gerettet, aber alles hätte aus den Fugen geraten können. Sirius versteht das bestimmt und ich denke, dass er stolz auf dich ist. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe."

„Aber es ist so schwer!", seufzte er.

„Es wird schon werden. Harry, wir sind stolz auf dich, dass du das getan hast. Man merkt sofort an welchem Fleck du dein Herz hast. Ich wüsste niemanden, der sein Leben so für seine Familie opfern würde, wie du. Harry, ich liebe dich. Ron liebt dich wie ein richtiger Freund und Hermine ebenso. Deine Eltern lieben dich, meine Eltern ebenfalls, Remus liebt dich wie ein Sohn, Sirius hat dich ebenfalls so geliebt." Ginny lächelte und küsste seinen Hals leicht.

„ich dich auch." Harrys Mund suchte Ginny ihren. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper, er zog sie zu sich. Beide hatten ihre Augen geschlossen und genossen einander. Ja, sie hatten sich wieder und niemand würde diese Liebe zerstören können.

Epilog:

Mehrere Jahre waren vergangen. Nervös ging Harry vor dem Kreissaal auf und ab. An der einen Seite standen seine Eltern dichtumschlungen. An der Anderen Ginnys Eltern und der Rest der Familie stand und drehten Däumchen. Heute war es soweit. Sein erstes Kind würde zur Welt kommen. Immer wieder hörte er ihre Schreie und liebend gerne hätte er ihr diese Schmerzen abgenommen.

Die Kreissaaltüre wurde geöffnet. „Ihre Frau wünscht nach ihnen Mr. Potter. Kommen sie bitte mit rein." Harry nickte, warf einen letzten Blick auf die sämtliche Familie und folgte der Heilerin in den Kreissaal. Sie lag auf einem Bett und war klatschnass und ihre Augen machten einen müden Ausdruck. Sie hatte eine Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt und er ergriff sie hastig. Er wollte ihr zeigen, dass er bei ihr war. Sie würden es gemeinsam durchstehen und bald wäre ihr erstes Kind auf der Welt und es würde sie mit Glück überhäufen.

„Pressen!", sagte ein Heiler. „Ich sehe den Kopf, gleich ist es da..."

Die Zeit verging in Schneckentempo. Er spürte, wie ihr ganzer Körper sich verkrampfte. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Hand, aber der Schmerz war im egal. Ginny musste schlimmere Schmerzen durchleiden als er...

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Sie haben eine Tochter." Die Nabelschnur wurde durchtrennt und das kleine Wesen wurde auf Ginnys Oberkörper gelegt. Die Kleine schrie wie am Spieß und ihre braungrünen Augen waren geöffnet. Ihr schwarzes Haar stand ihr wild vom Kopf ab.

„Herzlich Willkommen auf der Welt, Josefine Lilliana Molly Potter." Zärtlich strich Ginny über den Kopf des Babys. Tränen standen in ihren Augen.

„Danke für diese wunderbare Tochter, Ginny. Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich dich auch!"


End file.
